


Diamond Prompts

by t_hanson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/F, Family, Fluff, General, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Imperialism, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Rebellion, Redemption, Romance, Sex, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 26,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hanson/pseuds/t_hanson
Summary: I've decided to make a collection of one-shots based off of a 365 day list. They will primarily be about Yellow and Blue Diamond, but will involve other characters in the show. I'll be sticking to the list but let me know if there's any ideas you have; I might be able to fit them in.  Let me know what you think xRated M on Chapter 19.





	1. New Beginnings

It was hot. Unbearingly hot. For how long, one could not be certain. 

Then there was nothing. No cold nor warmth. 

From a burst of light, a flutter of eyelids and a soft gasp from within. And that was how she came to be. Burning like the stars around her, she moulded herself into something better, stronger. 

She conquered life, a literal goddess of the stars. But she could not do it alone.

From a small sun, she created another in her image. It was not enough.

From a moon, she created one more. There was still life to be obtained.

From a planet, littered with organic life, she created her last one. 

She created life the way she wanted, watching them beneath her like the subordinates they were made to be. They worshipped her and she demanded no less. 

Everywhere, her own symbol was etched into each room, each piece of clothing. They would not forget the sacrifices that had been made. 

White, Yellow, Blue, Pink. 

The era of the Diamond Authority had begun.


	2. Window

There had been nothing but silence. 

Yellow had nobody to speak to. Yet, when she had been offered a companion, she suddenly wished she could remain alone. She didn’t need anybody to do a job that she could do on her own. 

When Blue had arrived, there had been everything but silence. She continually pestered Yellow, followed her everywhere she went, and demanded that she remain in Blue’s chambers, even when the lessons had finished. 

It had been torture. 

But somewhere in the torture, Yellow found herself standing at the window of her ship. Another colony completed. 

Blue stood beside her, pointing at the nearest constellation. Her finger almost against the glass. 

“And which one is that?”

The lilt in her voice- the absolute innocence and trust present- it was bewitching. Yellow couldn’t deny her request. 

So, they stood together, staring out of the window at the multitude of stars strewn before them. And there was no silence.


	3. Peace of Mind

Blue is serenity. Blue is calm. Trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence…

Yet, Blue was not peace. 

From the moment she burst forth, she had thought she felt peace. Years later, she would attest that it had not been the case. She had been merely content. 

A slight but significant difference. 

Blue had felt the closest to peace in her court, in her chambers, in the golden arms of another. That had not been true when the miniscule figure of her kin emerged. Blue had not known peace then. 

Life had been the unknown- disorderly and pure hassle… Nevertheless, she had enjoyed it. Life had been more amusing, but certainly not peaceful. 

When that light died, Blue had felt far from serenity, from calm. Her existence had been unbearable and she mourned the life she had known. 

Seconds, minutes, all coalesced into years… Hundreds into thousands. She felt that misery within her, never once lessening. Not until she came across a human boy and she held that life in her hands, her gaze darting across in amazement to meet the fiery gaze of another. The same astonishment visible there. 

Although she felt her misery lessen, her life altered in measures she had never anticipated, Blue knew she still did not feel peace. And she never would. But she was content. That was enough for her.


	4. Unrequited Love

It couldn’t be helped. Yellow refused to count the times she had told herself that she wouldn’t do it, not again. But she did. Again and again. 

She didn’t have to follow Blue wherever she was going. She didn’t have to give her fellow Diamond everything she possibly wished for. And she most certainly did not have to hold her as she cried. 

Still, there she was. Every time. 

Yellow prided herself on her restraint and logical thinking, yet she found she had none when she met the azure gaze of another. She certainly had no pride. Blue could have asked for anything and she would have done it. 

There was no doubt in her mind that this feeling, this frivolous fancy, was not reciprocated. How could it be? 

Even so, it was enough. Enough for her to return every time and embarrass herself. 

Yellow would never ask for anything else. She would gladly humiliate her authority if it made Blue smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely pleased with this one but you can have it anyway. I can't be bothered to rewrite it...


	5. Speed

For eternity, time passed quickly. 

Blue had been alive long enough to see everything. She had seen the way it all changed before her eyes. Her spires, arenas, palaces… Some relics and some maintained in pristine condition. She thought of her subjects. Some gone, some still here, and some lost somewhere in time. 

Time allowed her to have moments of peace but, as expected, they were over before she could ever truly enjoy them. 

Blue had accepted that she was subject to two things- White and time. 

With every rotation, she found herself less astonished by the wonders of the universe for there was nothing in this obscure passing called existence that could ever last. 

Then she turned from the window, catching sight of a golden arm dangling from the resting canopy in her private chambers. 

Perhaps she was wrong. 

Everything passed and changed with time, but not her. Not Yellow. 

The same quirk of the lip, the furrowing of the brow, and that voice. Those eyes. They amazed Blue in ways she could not conceive. 

Her love, her reason for living, it never ended. The only thing longer than eternity was her adoration for another. That would never come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something more about speed but it disrupted the flow. This was less about the prompt and more about being gay. My bad.


	6. Mayhem

“Yellow! Yellow! Yellow! Yellow! Yellow!”

A long sigh was the only response. She was inclined not to answer. Peace and quiet were not words she was familiar with, not anymore. If she were to ignore the commotion, it would only become louder. And more annoying. 

By the arm of her seat, a little face was peering up at her. She pretended not to notice. Her voice came as a low grumble. 

“Yes, Pink?”

“I want to sit with you… Please.”

“Only if you promise to be quiet.”

“Oh…” There was a momentary pause as she weighed how viable this option was. “Okay.”

She scrambled onto her lap, her fingers gripped at her mentor’s knees to hoist herself upward. Once, she had required assistance, but not anymore. She was a proper Diamond now. Pink’s ears flushed at how Yellow would lift her on her palm. It was easier but most certainly not dignified. 

“Show me the new Citrines!” came the demanding voice. 

Yellow rolled her eyes. Still, her fingers typed in the necessary codes to project the new kindergarten. Only a minute had passed before the doors slid open. 

“And how are we, my loves?”

Pink was already jumping from Yellow’s lap, her legs running mid-air to prolong her fall, face scrunched. Amused, Blue released a low chuckle. Yellow was less amused, calling across, relieved to have been presented with an opportunity. 

“Please take her with you.”


	7. Gild the Lily

“How drab.”

Steven tried not to sigh. It wasn’t fair. Even now, they still did not understand. He had to be patient. He had to be. 

“What’s wrong with how it is?” he asked her.

Yellow waved her hand vaguely in the air. “The whole thing is simple. We can implement our structures, our technology. It will be far better than whatever primitive forms you have here.”

“A spire would be nice,” Blue added. “We could have a statue, Pi…Steven. Of you.”

Yellow clapped her hands together. 

“Ha, excellent idea! We will have it commissioned immediately.”

Steven scrunched his fists together. He couldn’t help it. 

“No, no, no!”

They were startled by his outburst, unsure of where they had gone wrong. He was a spoilt Diamond. There was nothing he could possibly ask for that they wouldn’t gladly give. None of their gifts satisfied him. 

“You said this was my colony and I want it to stay the same!” Steven released a slow breath, his voice calmer. “I don’t want Homeworld things here. Isn’t it beautiful how it is?”

The matriarchs shared a glance. Blue even smiled. Yellow said nothing. And he knew that he hadn’t convinced them.


	8. First Romance

Love. 

It was a word. Complex and simple, simultaneously. They had heard it numerous times, residing somewhere in their archives on conquered species. How organic life exhibited displays of love. The idea perplexed them. 

Yellow knew the word very well. She had contemplated it often; Pink had been particularly fond of rambling about the subject. Still, Yellow couldn’t quite understand it. 

Admitting as such to Blue, she was relieved to hear that even Blue was confused. Love must be their dedication to White and Pink, to their duties, their subjects… That was fitting. 

But fitting wasn’t a precise answer. 

“It’s butterflies in your stomach and feeling really happy and wanting to be with someone all the time,” Steven had said. 

Yellow couldn’t fathom why someone would want butterflies in their stomach, but somehow, his explanation remained with her. He had shown her many a recording on his tiny screen. 

Now, she understood. Those past descriptions didn’t do it justice. 

Love was intense, enduring, and accepting. 

She immediately requested a call. A smile tugged on her lips as she waited, widening when she heard that voice which said her name so softly. Yellow felt those butterflies. She no longer needed to contemplate the meaning. 

Love is Blue.


	9. Vessel

Left at this system, right at the next, then straight ahead…

“Pink!”

She jumped, glaring across at her passenger. “I was concentrating.”

“Clearly not enough,” growled Yellow. “I said continue in a straight line.”

Pink folded her arms, imitating the gem beside her. She would have rolled her eyes too if she knew it wouldn’t get her in trouble. 

“I’m doing the best I can,” she whined. 

From the other side, Blue met Yellow’s gaze, her voice as stern, if not less irritated. 

“I think she’s doing splendidly. For her first time.” 

Pink raised her eyebrows, smirking up at Yellow. Glaring, the golden gem looked ahead. She’d rather that than acknowledge her companions. 

“Yes, well, I would prefer to review her skills myself before I allow her to fly this ship unsupervised.” With a trained eye, she noted the space ahead. “You need to go a bit further left.”

“I did!” Pink flung her arms in the air. “You are fussing over nothing.” 

“I suppose you will have to wait a little longer for this ship then.” 

Pink grumbled, steering slightly left. Although she said nothing, her quick glance at Yellow was question enough. There was no remark in return. She must be doing well. 

Blue leant over, a wicked smile tugging on her lips. “Don’t worry, my little star. You can use my ship.”

Yellow sat up abruptly, exasperated. “I said no!”


	10. Disillusionment

Fire. What was once the plaza, the palaces of the honourable Diamonds, and the colossal sculpture of White herself- all immersed in flame.

They had thought it so beautiful, magnificent. This planet had been their home. Not anymore; not since the usurp had begun. 

Pink had told them it was for the best- the gems couldn’t possibly understand what they were missing. She asked them to call her by another name. Steven. 

Behind closed doors, she had pleaded with her kin. What transpired, nobody knew then. Now, it would be written in scripture and exhibited by murals. Perhaps the most pivotal moment in their history. 

And amid this chaos- the fractured temples and buildings, the dismantled statues, and the flood of water that had cascaded from an eruption in the Diamond baths- stood Green Diamond. 

Unsure, she was barely formed. There were numerous questions, answers to be had, and she could hardly comprehend them. Still, her sudden existence made sense. She could feel a strong sentiment within her.

This life before her, eradicated and abolished, had been unsustainable. The sight was harrowing- this had been her home too. But it was necessary. 

She held a flag in her fist, fluttering in the remnant of fumes, bright against the crimson sky. Upon it, a star. And with a precise strike, Green Diamond pierced it into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's frightened about tonight's episode? Put up your hand. 
> 
> Also, if you want to discuss the Diamonds in general, hit me up at hello--mrs on tumblr. It's not an su only blog but it's just easier to talk on there, and I reblog stuff now and then :)


	11. Dancing

An organic nestled against the twigs, its eyelids beginning to droop in slumber. The night was silent. Only the sound of other organics could be infrequently heard. A perfect way to rest, blanketed by the comfort of night-time. 

Then it vaulted upward, its wings splaying out. A squeak of its own creation echoed into the dark. Something wasn’t right. There was a disturbance. 

A quake of some sorts, rippling across the earth, reached the tree that the organic rested in. The tree began to tremble, unsure of its own security. 

For a clear night sky, there was a low rumble of thunder. Deep and threatening. 

The organic began to flap its wings, escaping the trembling tree. It squawked downward at the scene, irritated that it was now unable to rest. 

It flew to a nearby expanse of green, startled into a halt. The source of the quake was clear and it was unsure what to think. 

Boots and bare feet trod against the terrain, causing nearby plantation to convulse with their steady rhythm. Not that the beings noticed. They were a threat to their surroundings; the organic sensed it. But they were too preoccupied with their rhythmic footfalls to notice. 

A low rumble, the two opened their mouths, the sound escaping from their lips. The organic was unsure of what they were doing but their lips were upturned. Perhaps fighting in some unknown battle, they clung to each other, their faces frequently pressing against each other. One the colour of the sun and the other like the daytime sky. 

Inconvenienced, the organic squawked in their direction, knowing it would need somewhere else to rest. Not that they heard it. Their eyes never left each other.


	12. Different Ways of Thinking

Misery, encased in darkness and loathing. Memorabilia scattered across her chambers and those empty rooms, incandescent shades of fuscia, coral, magenta… Pink, pink, pink. 

That’s all she could think of. 

How empty, how miserable was her existence. She wanted to wallow in it, bathe in her tears until they drowned her. On her knees, head in hands. Blue mourned, deliberately coated in the shadow of her veil, not daring to see what lay beyond. 

She wanted to remain where she was, huddled in the remnants of loss. Wait until the structures around her eroded to nothing and she herself turned to dust. 

Blue had begged for Yellow to do the same. If she was to suffer, she wanted to do so with Yellow at her side. But her companion had not been so easily persuaded. 

Yellow was enraged. She did not cower and she most certainly did not remain still. Every part of her was static, intense and lively. 

How grotesque she found the shade of pink, tempted to demolish every last remnant until there was nothing left. Satisfied, she would not be confronted with whatever ugly sentiment lay beneath. 

There was no time for thinking or feeling. She would not be brought to her knees and she would not shed a tear. Yellow could see the universe before her, unceasing and with so many possibilities. None that she could share with her kin; they did not care. 

Neither knew how to compromise.


	13. Consequence

Foolish, ill-prepared, and irresponsible.

All those words Yellow felt the need to say. Staring into the empty room, she thought of its owner, the being she wished to say them to. 

It was a routine of theirs. Yellow would come here when disgruntled, directing all those words at someone else. There would be the screaming, the accusations, and then the finger point. 

Pink would do it first and then Yellow would return it, complaints of her own to be voiced. 

How tiresome. How comforting. 

She stepped into the room, hearing the door close behind her. 

“Why did you have to be so foolish?”

Nobody heard her. 

Besides, she wasn’t sure who she was directing that question to. Pink was all of those things, no doubt, but that hadn’t been her fault. Not when she had stood on the steps of her palanquin, trusting and loving, even in the midst of a war. And it had cost her everything. 

Pink had assumed Yellow would protect her, that the colony would be completed. Why wouldn’t she?

What she hadn’t expected was for Yellow to fail her, in the moment she had needed it most. It was all her fault. She had been the foolish one, ill-prepared and irresponsible. 

Yellow should never have let her leave.


	14. Gratitude

A long sigh. Not sorrowful but contented. 

For, in the lap of her love, there was no other choice than to feel bliss. 

Blue felt fingers circle her lower back, occasionally brushing against the ends of her hair. The other hand was resting against her inner thigh. Lazily. 

They were supposed to be working. There were reports to finish, meetings to be had. And with resolute finality, Yellow had cleared each moment until they had nothing better to do than remain together. 

So, they had. 

Time passed too quickly for their liking, but Blue was grateful they had been allowed that. Even if it was never enough. 

She felt a kiss being pressed against her forehead, a faint murmur against it. 

“My moonbeam.”

Turning her head slightly, she returned the kiss. Against the glimmering armour, the edge of her mouth touched the gem that rested there. 

“My sunshine.”

They knew they would have to part soon. But another moment or two wouldn’t hurt.


	15. Explosion

The sheer force sent them backwards. Her head smacked against the stone, feeling it crumble beneath the weight of her fall. 

Blue felt her eyes widen, knowing what that meant. She tried to grasp onto something, anything, but there was nothing left. 

Her body fell through the air, out of the chasm left by the explosion. Blue was unsure how this had happened. One moment she was with Pink. The same Pink who was now different, a small being who told her that she wanted to leave. That she couldn’t accept Blue over her new friends. 

Her, the one who had cared for Pink. Loved her. 

One thing had led to another and she was faced with the consequence of her actions. The air whistled in her ears, her body accepting the way it felt uncontrollably to the plaza below. 

She wondered if it would dissipate her. They had never fallen from that height before. 

Reaching out her arm, she tried to grasp hold of Yellow. But it wasn’t her Yellow. Something was wrong. Blue was sure she knew why but would rather have kept ignorant, if only to hold onto her sanity. 

Her fingers brushed her chest-plate then her wrist, grasping the gloves there. 

Something in the white of Yellow’s eyes faded. A flash of hope. And then they returned to their dutiful blankness, her own hand reaching out to take Blue’s.

But it wasn’t gentle, not like it usually was. 

She was hurting her. Blue felt tears beginning to surface, willing them, for once, to disappear. This wasn’t the time for tears. Her voice whimpered out, dying halfway through. 

“Yellow…”

But Yellow didn’t hear. She was somewhere even Blue couldn’t reach her. And so, they would have to keep falling. Where Blue had to see that hateful expression on her face, the pure disgust there. Similar to how Pink had looked before the dust of the eruption clouded her face. 

No, not Pink. That wasn’t her Pink.

Hadn’t she learnt that by now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't believe in the mind-control theory till I see it for real but I'm too unoriginal to come up with another story. Also, it's so angsty, I love it. 
> 
> Enjoy tonight's episode, my lovelies. We're in for a ride.


	16. Money

Crouching down, elbows rested on thighs. 

It was unthinkable, incomprehensible. It was… Yellow wasn’t quite sure. 

Her hand lifted, a finger pointing toward this tiny speck before her. Circular pieces of silver and bronze, and beside them, a heap of green-coloured paper. 

She could hardly even pick them up. Perhaps if she had been smaller, but she would not dignify that as something worth considering. 

Steven picked up one of the papers, waving it in the air. Partly in the hope she could see it better. 

“You exchange it for goods and services. That’s how Pearl explained it. You just use it to buy stuff, really.”

Yellow released a low hum. 

“Yes, money…” She elongated the word, drawing it out as if it would make more sense that way. “Mo-ney.” Then she laughed. “A silly concept. I never understood the use for it.”

Clapping her hands, she peered down at her Pearl. 

“Pearl, tell me the full intended use of money.”

Pearl saluted, eyes closed as she dutifully recited what she had found on the topic. 

“Money is a medium of exchange in the forms of coins and banknotes, that can also be referred to as the property, assets, and resources which are owned by a singular individual or organisation. Humans may also refer to money as payment in exchange for the work they provide…”

Yellow’s short laugh interrupted her. “See, it doesn’t make any sense. Why would you give somebody a piece of paper or metal because they did their job? That’s what they’re made for.”

“But that’s not what they’re made for,” Steven tried to explain, placing the dollar bill back onto the table. “People aren’t made just for work. They deserve to have some kind of benefit for all that effort they put in.”

Yellow frowned down at him, her gaze dragging across to the money on the table.

“They do have benefits,” she argued. “What’s more rewarding than working for the Diamonds? If they do well, they will be awarded a more important job. Or a medal. If they are of high-ranking, we may allow them to have a Pearl.”

Steven buried his face in his hands. “Maybe we should take a lunch break. It seems like you need a bit more time to get your head around this.”

Yellow stood, muttering under her breath as she crossed her arms. 

“How would you even get your head around money? That’s not relevant to its purpose.”

The only response she received was a long sigh from Steven, his hand reaching out to rest on her boot. Almost as if he were asking her to stop thinking for one second.


	17. Travelling Alone

Pink never got what she wanted. Until she did. 

The low rumble beneath her feet, the whirring of the engine, had once been thrilling to her. Now, she was unsure. She could not find the word between sadness and relief. 

There was so much noise. Noise that she wished would stop before it turned into deafening silence. 

Blue always had an opinion, her little ways of doing things. Yellow always had a complaint. And White… There was never any other noise than her. Not while she was around. 

Pink had wanted so many things- a ship, a colony, her own subjects. But most of all, she had wanted a chance to prove herself. They kept saying no. No, no, no. That was the only word they knew. 

When they had said yes, Pink had been too ecstatic to consider the consequence that came with that gift. 

It had happened so quickly. There were meetings to be had, a final ball to be hosted. Even the farewell had taken no time at all. 

Pink had been smug. Had wanted to let Blue and Yellow know that she could be everything they doubted she could be. But she also knew she would miss them. 

Yellow had said something about watching where she was going; it was the first time Pink would travel unsupervised. How natural for them to doubt her. 

She did not doubt herself. But she did doubt the silence that accompanied her. 

A slow exhale caught her Pearl’s attention. Bright blue eyes that were so unfamiliar to the ones she had come to expect. So dutiful, so silent. 

The cockpit was usually quite animated, fun and exasperating all at once. There had been laughter here, arguments. Pink had even done a cartwheel once to show how well she was improving. Not that they had been impressed; Yellow flew them back home that day. 

They had been inseparable. At first. Then they had become impatient with her shortcomings, displeased, even at her best. They had left for more important things. All she had wanted was their attention. Perhaps she would teach them a lesson- have her own planet and in time, they would see her worth. 

A fine price to pay. 

She had never felt further apart from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my brain has died. This was really hard to write and I doubt the others will come any faster. I'll try and finish them as quickly as possible, but I have no idea how long that will be.


	18. Irony

_Does every gem that comes in contact with this planet turn traitor?_

Knees to chest, she had never felt so large. So… In the way. 

With exclamations of happiness, delirious joy, their gems splashed around the fountain. Some she remembered, some she didn’t. Each one she had believed to be lost in time, in battle. Now, here they were. 

All thanks to Steven. And to them, she supposed. 

They did not owe her their gratitude, not when she had caused this predicament in the first place. All three of them felt that, sitting side-by-side. A sight not seen in a long time. 

Unlike them, Steven was a sight to behold. Always smiling, inviting each gem with a considerate explanation and an embrace. So much like his mother. 

White had explained the situation- what she believed a mother to be. It had been confusing, at first, but Blue had come to believe that this truly was not Pink. Not anymore. She was no longer with them. Once, it may have overwhelmed her, but looking at this small boy, her misery was overtaken by something stronger. Love. For him and what he had given them. 

It had been so long since she had sat with White, not even as her kin or her associate, but as her equal. They had never been equal. Yet, here they sat together. Yellow, White, and Blue. No walls between them, no allotted section for each Diamond. The pool was to be shared by all. 

No other gem came near them; they wouldn’t dare. Not after everything they had done. But Blue knew they had time. That was one of the only things she did have. Time for apologies, for a life that was not entirely miserable, to mend relationships that had almost been completely broken.

White was bewildered by the scene, hardly speaking, but present, nonetheless. As for Yellow, Blue could hardly bring herself to look away. Her smile hadn’t ceased since arriving at the fountain of Rose Quartz. 

Although distressing, it had been a rightful conclusion to this era. They paid their respects, a moment alone between the three of them and this Rose. A person they had never truly known. Then they had entered the bath, joined by the corrupted gems, cleansing the last unfixable remnants of the war. 

Blue had never felt so at peace. Even in this place. She returned Yellow’s smile, acknowledging the question there, assuring her that she was happy. It was difficult not to be. 

How right this felt, Blue thought, to be a traitor.


	19. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took me forever to write this. It was meant to be as short as the others but obviously I'm too thirsty for my own good.

_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.  
\- Henry Van Dyke_

 

Taken to her altar draped in cerulean silk, the constellations were their only witness. Encased in shadow, they knew they would not be interrupted. Nobody would dare. They had closed the doors, sealing themselves from Time itself to allow a moment of ecstasy. 

Yet, Time did not cease its mockery; its laugh reminiscent of their creator, echoing tauntingly in the back of their minds. 

Neither felt threatened by the laughter, not while they were here, hands entwined. What regret could they have when their lips were pressed together? The moon and sun, kept apart by duty. An endless chase. If only for a moment, they were joined as quickly as they were destined to part, and they did not care to waste time. 

They shivered against each other. One golden hand gently pushing her down, a whisper of adoration between them. Blue wanted to be consumed by her reverence; lay her pride and dignity at the feet of the only being who could possibly hurt her. Who kissed and caressed her until she no longer questioned her fear. 

Softly, she sighed Yellow’s name, accepting hundreds of lost kisses. Ones they had to wait a lifetime for. Like melted gold, the heat burned along her lips, the warmth reaching her gem and further below.

Kisses that left an itch across her collarbone, leaving remnants of love traced so many times before. Yellow inhaled the sweet scent of lavender that her love was known to dab so preciously against her neck. Sucking the skin there, she felt a pulsation that rose from the gem upon her lover’s breast. A sensation most heavenly. 

Bodies pressed together, the weight was welcome. The darkness began to lessen, an incandescent radiance emanating from their gems. First blue and yellow, then burning white, before a green tinge edged its way into the atmosphere. They pulled back. It wasn’t the right time. Neither could admit they missed the way they melted together, bodies pulsing into one; that sweet, heavenly thrill. 

Gentle, her touch wondering; tongue masterful in the trail it left, lower and lower still. A tongue to a mouthful. For a soft caress, it made Blue wince, a sigh escaping. Her back arched, fistfuls of silk and satin gripped within her hands. From Yellow’s mouth to her fingers, deep until she could barely refrain from matching the rhythm. A dance she would never tire of. 

Soft sighs, echoing into the darkened atmosphere. Each breath lyrical. Music to the ear, a song they never tired of; it was not for anyone else to hear. A motion below begging for an encore. 

Half covered, like a sun setting on the horizon, sinking into the ocean, her eyes could be seen. Shining sultry gold, even in the dark. A story within her gaze. Of how they came to be here. One passionate soul to another, laid bare on this altar for worship.

Blue withered against the pressure building deep in her being. She wanted release, to feed the fire until it consumed her. At first, so gentle, now unrelenting. An unceasing rhythm of a honeyed tongue against her, fingers deeper and deeper still. Care taken, even in the frenzied torrent of passion. 

Weathering a storm, waves crashing against the shore, it caused the rock to tremble. Her body convulsed against Yellow’s hand and mouth, each stroke becoming unbearable. What did she care if they were heard her now? A force of nature from within her, a river running deep. If she had stood, it would have brought her to her knees.

Hand upon breast, a soothing motion that caused comfort and tension, her own coming to rest atop her beloved’s. A lifeline as she drowned. 

The pulsating energy in the atmosphere, billowing blue that merged with static yellow. She could feel the cadence of her lover’s gem match her own, a rhythm that only they could create in harmony. Forever glowing as one soul recognised another. 

It lit their figures. Blue watched the shadows on the wall, undistinguishable as the story reached its climax. The figures there inseparable. One melted into the other, tasting the heat as it liquified. There was a hunger in their movements; Yellow was not one to be wasteful. Her finger strumming made Blue sound a sinful tune. Some untamed note. 

Closer and closer now; the song stuck within her throat. A restless tide coming to tranquillity. Sweet bliss. The moon looked down at the scene and sighed happily. Soon, the sun would rise, its own time coming. 

Both emerged, exhausted. Sated. Parting, though not for long.

Blue watched her love, heard that whisper of adoration in the rustling of the sheets as she moved upward. She tasted herself on her tongue, entangled against her own. Neither released the other. Captured in a breathless battle, Blue wanted to taste Yellow’s essence. It wasn’t enough until she heard her own name sounded in desperation. To taste the salty sheen on her skin and waste no measure of it. To feel every nuance of her body as it told her how much she needed her touch. Her love.

Here they were in immortality. What did anything matter if they were unable to experience simple pleasures? How simple, how wonderful. One lonely soul calling to another. Time’s laughter echoing ever fainter, even as their moment together was drawing to a close. They did not mind. Nights were aplenty in eternity.

Above her, a light that she took for granted, soaking in its warmth. Their intimacy so effortless, the way they fit so perfectly together; she supposed their creator had given them one gift. Their energy merging ever closer around them, a fiery green atmosphere immersing the chamber. 

A fleeting moment that would come to pass. It never seemed enough. Oh, how she loved her.


	20. Identity Crisis

Steven tapped his chin, his neck beginning to ache as he squinted upward. 

“So, are you guys my aunts? My sisters?” He gasped loudly. “My grandmothers?!”

Blue peered across at Yellow, both resting on their knees. Trying to understand what he could possibly mean. Frowning in confusion, Yellow stared down at him, not wanting to admit that she was unsure of the answer. 

“They are terms for a human family unit, yes?” she muttered. Her voice grew louder, more confident. “I would say we are a family unit. That would be the most accurate.”

Blue was pleased to contribute, nodding her head. “Yes, I believe so.”

Steven continued to tap a finger against his chin. “So, which one?”

He gave a little thoughtful hum. The two watched him silently, broken by a timid murmur from Blue. 

“What are sisters again?” she piped up.

“Two people who have the same mother and are biologically related.”

Yellow scoffed. “Gems don’t have any biological relation to each other. Didn’t those Crystal Gems tell you that?”

Steven reddened. “Erm, yes, they did. So, not sisters then. Got it.”

“We must be your grandmothers,” Yellow decided. “After all, we are grand gems and that title would be the most appropriate. You may call us that from now on, if you so please.”

It was an answer, to say the least. Even if they didn’t quite understand.

“I’ve never met my grandparents on my dad’s side. I always thought it would be cool to have a grandmother and now I have two!” He began to laugh at the thought, clearly pleased that they had figured it out. 

Beaming down at the sight, Blue spoke out in excitement. “Yes, we will be your grandmothers, Steven. But you don’t have to think us grand, if you don’t want to.”

Steven’s laughter halted, scrutinising the two with a playful rise of his brow. He pointed up at them, almost accusingly.

“Does that mean you two are a couple?” he shouted. 

When there was no immediate reply, he clasped his hands together, swaying side-to-side. His starry-eyed stare made them uncomfortable. The two shared a glance, Yellow’s cheeks turning a darker shade as Blue’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“I am not sure, Steven. What would you say, Yellow?”

Yellow opened her mouth before promptly closing it again. “I don’t know, Blue. Why don’t you answer the question?”

From the balcony of the beach house, Amethyst rolled her eyes, biting into a burrito. 

“Garnet saw them making out behind that hill over there,” she called over.

Steven flung his hands out to his sides. “Really? Aw, guys!”

Yellow stood, her hand tugging on Blue’s arm, as if prompting her to follow. “I think you found your answer. Let’s not dwell on it any longer.”

Blue followed suite, winking at Steven as she did. He waited until Yellow wasn’t looking to wink back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a crack fic but I guess I said what I said.


	21. Being Replaced

The diagram did not do it justice, apparently. Yellow was sure that it was justice enough. 

Folding her arms, she repressed a huff of indignation. Particularly with White so close. Spouting some absurdity about how they will need another Diamond, how the two of them weren’t enough for the work that needed to be completed.

Yellow couldn’t understand it. She had done everything she needed to please White- the colony she had successfully implemented on her own, the court she had created, the success of the gems she had conceived… Soldiers, technicians, builders. Everything they could possibly need.

And White had wanted more. 

An immediate impulse, Yellow had wanted to stamp her feet, cry and yell until White caved in. But this was White…

No, Yellow would have to be dissatisfied in silence. 

White had left to prepare for this new creation, ensuring every tiny detail was adhered to. She would have no less. 

Staring at the screen, the plans for the injector- where it would go, how long it would incubate, how far below the surface- even to the features that White believed this Diamond would have- Yellow knew she was resentful. 

Never good enough. 

“I hate you,” she muttered at the diagram. 

There was no doubt in her mind that she did not care for this new Diamond. How could she? She didn’t need a being that was created from everything she wasn’t. A reminder of her mistakes. Yellow didn’t want a Blue Diamond. Nor did she need her.


	22. Jealousy

“It’s so unfair. I have hundreds of successful crystal system colonies, but you get to see her because your one colony is a failure.”

Perhaps she had been too insensitive. The look on Pink’s face said so. The way her mouth downturned, an expression she would adopt when she was embarrassed. Despite the difference in her appearance, Yellow would recognise that look anywhere. 

Familiarity settling on this moment, even when so many things had changed. 

They had changed. 

Yellow wanted to repress her frustration; it wasn’t Pink’s fault. She knew that. Blue had encouraged her countless times, always commenting on each success of Yellow’s, but there was something missing. A certain compliment from someone else. 

Not even a compliment. An acknowledgement would do. 

But Pink did what she did best, cutting through her companion’s shame before it overwhelmed her. 

“Maybe you should just fail.”

Yellow had no other choice but to laugh at such an absurd suggestion. Of course, she was joking. Such a silly thing to say when she knew what was expected of them.

For a moment, she let her resentment lie. Still present but dormant, for now. What did it matter who White preferred? They had Pink back. 

And Yellow would rather have forgotten about her impractical insecurities. There was no place for them when she was laughing. When she was with Pink.


	23. Insanity

The whole notion was absurd. Blue could hardly fathom why anybody would want to spend their existence like…that. 

The looks the fusion shot her did not go unnoticed either; her visor couldn’t hide everything. 

They were both uncomfortable. A lot of changes had to be implemented for them to work together, to make Steven and their gems happy. Blue had been prepared to deal with that. But she hadn’t been prepared for this. 

She had tried to be delicate, explaining to Steven that she did not want to work with the ‘Garnet’. Steven had told her that they would be a perfect team. As if such an odd mixture could be so successful.

Deciding to trust him, they had made peace in the best way they could. 

Blue watched her, observed and scrutinised the way she existed. Not as two beings but one. It was preposterous. Senseless. Neither of them had anything to gain by being anyone other than who they were meant to be. 

But it did make her wonder. 

She questioned what it must be like, to be so complete, so securely close to another being. Blue knew of one person she could possibly share that with, her gem a little brighter at the thought. Questioning what they would look like together, be like, feel like. One whole being. 

Watching the ‘Garnet’ stare into the heavens above, star-gazing as she called it, Blue came to wonder if this madness was not as strange as it seemed. 

Besides, Blue had always liked the colour green.


	24. A Snowy Day

Spinning around, her bare feet sinking into the flaky white substance. She had been told that it was cold, freezing. But she hardly felt anything. 

Neck craning upward, she blinked rapidly in the onset of snow. Entertained by the way it simply fell from above, miniscule spheres of white that she could hardly see. Settling below until they blanketed the terrain. 

“Are you seeing this, Yellow?”

One look told her she wasn’t. Yellow had been watching her, eyes widening when she realised she had been caught. 

“It’s only entertaining for so long,” she frowned.

Blue grinned, knowing better than to be offended by her indifference. “Steven says you can consume the snow, although that is not it’s purpose. Like this…”

She held out her tongue and caught a snowflake, moving her jaw as if she were chewing it. With a furrowed brow, she shook her head.

“It doesn’t taste like anything,” she stated, a little disappointed. 

Yellow crossed her arms. “You shouldn’t have done that. You don’t know what it’s made of.”

Blue reached out, fingers curling around her partner’s wrist. She drifted closer, eyes wide as she ran her gaze along the top of Yellow’s hair.

“Yellow, look!” she exclaimed, reaching up to brush her fingers along the nestled snow. “You have it on your head.”

Yellow moved to shake it off but Blue only gripped her tighter. 

“No, leave it.”

“This is ridiculous…”

Trailing off, she noticed Blue staring strangely at her. She leant forward, as if sharing a secret. 

“You have some on your face.” Before Yellow could say anything, Blue raised her hand onto her shoulder. “Let me get it.”

With her other hand, she reached up to run her finger along Yellow’s top lip. A barely detectable piece of snow there. Both transfixed by the touch, they stood in silence. Then Blue leant forward and kissed her, lingering for the slightest second, before pulling away. 

“It’s gone now,” she said unnecessarily.

Yellow blinked, her cheeks darkening. “Oh, well, I think you might have some…”

She didn’t bother finishing the sentence, pulling Blue closer until they were pressed against each other. How pretty she was, Blue thought, here in the snow. 

Not that she had much time to think. Yellow was already kissing her.


	25. Sculpture

The curtain reveal had been rather dramatic but Blue was amused, to say the least. 

Her gaze ran over the detail, appreciative of the effort that had been put into it. She made a note to make sure the bismuths were thanked. Glancing across, she felt her smile fall. Yellow seemed less pleased with the sight before them. 

In her mind, Blue reached out, criticising. Outwardly, Yellow barely responded; inward, she nudged back. 

They both dragged their gaze from the top of the statue to the base. Pink was standing there, her arms still splayed out in a theatrical manner. A smile plastered on her face as if that would convince them. 

“I think it’s wonderful.” Blue broke the silence, peering across at her partner. “Don’t you think so, Yellow?”

“Yes…” Yellow squinted at the statue before her, drawing out her answer with uncertainty. “It surely is something. A little unrealistic in size, perhaps.”

Pink frowned up at her. “Well, my mural wouldn’t look so majestic if it was my real size. Besides, you two get to have a mural the same height as White’s. That’s not fair.”

“And we wouldn’t want to be unfair, would we?” Blue teased, bending down to ruffle a finger in Pink’s hair. When Yellow didn’t answer, she pressed on. “Would we?”

Yellow’s lips thinned into a straight line. 

“No, I suppose we wouldn’t.” Pausing, she stared up at the head. “You’re smiling. Hardly appropriate.”

Pink crossed her arms, glaring up in an eerily accurate imitation of her mentor. 

“White said I could have whatever mural I wanted, within reason, and I am allowed to have a smile. I don’t want to be stern.”

Yellow emitted a low growl, rolling her eyes. “Well, if White said it was okay…”

Blue smiled in relief, pleased that the ordeal was over. She rested her hand in the crook of Yellow’s elbow. 

“Don’t forget to thank the bismuths. You’ve really outdone yourself this time, my star. Earth won’t know what’s in store for them.”

Leaving Pink to giggle, staring up at her own profile, Blue lingered a moment to observe the pink sphere in the statue’s palm. A planet that her starshine would soon reside on, far away from her home. Where Yellow and Blue could not be beside her. 

She ignored whatever uncomfortable feeling she had. This statue marked the beginning of Pink’s success; Blue had to trust that.


	26. The Letter

Yellow hadn’t wanted to be distracted. Wishful thinking, especially when her Pearl padded slowly toward her, clearly nervous. Leaving a battered and faded communicator on her armrest. 

“Pink Steven sent you this. He said he wanted you to keep it.” Without permission, she waited outside. 

Recognisable anywhere, Yellow questioned when she had last seen this outdated piece of technology. She knew when. In the hand of Pink during their last meeting, not long before their conversation on the moon base. Her drooping head, ashamed of their presence, the last image of Pink that Yellow had. 

She activated it with hesitation. Surely, Steven had not sent this to her if it was broken or useless. 

Flashing in recognition, it hummed into life, displaying a pink-hued screen. There was nothing on there, besides one note. Typical. Pink had ignored a compulsory part of her work. 

Yellow tapped the file, feeling uneasiness consume her gem the further she read. 

_Dear Yellow and Blue…_

_I know that my presence will be hardly missed but I wish to tell you…_

_I forgive you and I hope you forgive me…_

_This had to be done. Please understand…_

_It has been so long since the war ended and I still think of you both often. Would it be foolish to hope you think of me?_

_I miss you…_

_Sincerely, I wish this had all been different…_

_I wish you had come with me…_

_Most importantly, I feel it is important to tell you both that I love you. Perhaps you reciprocate that sentiment, I couldn’t say, but I truly have loved you two and I always will…_

_My love always, your little star- Pink._

_P.S. I go by Rose now._

Ø

Blue peered up from her report, chin rested in hand. The door of her base had opened. No doubt it was Yellow. She stared for a moment, noticing the discomfort on Yellow’s face, the way her fingers curled over something in her palm. 

“What is it?” Worried, she sat up straight. “Have you been crying?”

“I…” Yellow paused, gulping forcibly. Whatever emotion resided in her gaze, it was intense. “Steven sent us something. It was… Rose’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this one. I would have liked to do the whole letter but that would have taken forever. So here's a shortened version


	27. Smoke, Fog, and Haze

An overwhelming wave, crashing down on her. Familiar, hurtful, she wished it would end. Blue should know better than to make Yellow feel that way. 

Choking out a word, her voice cracked as she repressed a sob. “Stop.”

Body trembling, her knees ached from where she had fallen to the ground. The confusion in Blue’s eyes only made her feel worse. Worse than before, she wasn’t sure what had changed in Blue’s emotional state to make her emit such an attack. 

Yellow clenched her fist, barely able to hold back the tears. She could barely think. Her mind had come to a halt, trying desperately to catch up with whatever feeling this was. This sentimental haze that surrounded her. 

“Stop it, Blue,” she begged. Tears streaming, worse than she had ever experienced. “Stop using your powers on me.”

Blue blinked, confusion still evident in her eyes. 

“I’m not,” she answered, simply. 

It was Yellow’s turn to be perplexed at what was happening. If Blue wasn’t doing this to her… She turned her face away, feeling another sob wrack through her body, trying desperately to silence the sound. 

Hardly able to think, the haze in her mind only seemed to grow stronger. As if those feelings weren’t allowed to be repressed. Not anymore. 

Then she felt a cool touch on her shoulder, brushing along and coming to rest on her hair. Holding her head against Blue’s stomach. The other hand brushed along the hair on the back of her head, circling reassurance there. 

This time, she felt a presence in her mind, a wave of blue that was instantly recognisable. It cleared away the misted obscurity in her mind, all of her hurt and fears. Mind filled with blue, Yellow felt only one emotion overwhelm her. Love. 

She pushed back, yellow meeting blue amid an echoing expanse of grey. Somewhere only they could go. They found an understanding there that they hadn’t felt in years.


	28. Closed Doors

Shortly after her emergence, Yellow had been sent out of White’s chambers, having been briefed on her position within the Authority. Ushered into some kind of chamber, the same shade as her skin, she turned to find the door closing in front of her. White’s well wishes were her only goodbye. 

Meetings were the same. Once White had issued her updates and Yellow had done the same, she was gone. Yellow left sitting on her own. 

With the emergence of another Diamond, Yellow thought it may be different. White might want to stay. But life continued the way it always did; apart from this time, Yellow had someone to express her dissatisfaction to. 

White would grace them with her presence when she felt gracious enough. Sometimes at balls, at the pool, at the balcony where they celebrated new colonisation success. And the second they were over, she was gone again. 

Yellow looked up at White’s ship, its gaping pupils staring down at her, Steven’s encouragement repeating in her mind. She questioned the point of it all, even with the tiniest fragment of hope. They had enjoyed each other’s company once, had shared pivotal moments in their life, but nobody had managed to pass through White’s chambers without her permission. 

It felt too late, but it was never too late. They had made that mistake with Pink, and as Yellow looked across at Blue, she realised there was one being who never shut her out. Put physical boundaries between them until Yellow had nowhere else to go. 

Perhaps it was time that White was extended a little kindness. Even if she had none to give.


	29. Wonder

From behind a boulder, glistening pink irises stared out over the rock. Surveying the open landscape that lay beyond. She bit her lip, her hands coming to rest on the edge of the boulder as she stared out. 

Noticing the empty space beside her, she glanced down at the jagged crevice below. Where her Pearl was struggling to clamber up. Her cheeks glowed a bright blue as she heaved her way up to the place beside her Diamond.

“Come on, Pearl!” Pink giggled, trying to keep her voice low. “I found them.”

“Y-yes, my Diamond.” Pearl pulled herself onto the level surface, arms trembling slightly. 

Pink turned back to the landscape, still keeping low where only her eyes and a puff of feathery hair could be seen above the rock. She released a happy sigh without realising. 

“Do you see that?” she demanded in an excited whisper. “I wish I could have something like that. Don’t you?”

Pearl seemed unsure of what she meant, eyes scrutinising the scene. “Yes, I am sure that would be nice, my Diamond.”

Pink spun round, falling onto her bottom, back against the rock. “Oh, Pearl, can you imagine it? I know I complain about them and they most definitely annoy me, but think about what it would be like… To have that one other gem that is so perfect for you. Your equal. And you love them so much that it lasts a lifetime.”

Pearl’s deep blush returned, spreading across the bridge of her nose. She looked across to what lay across the landscape then back to Pink. Her gaze lingered a little longer than what was considered appropriate. 

“I think I can imagine that, my Diamond.”

Amid the grassy landscape, unaware that they had spectators, Yellow and Blue lay across the terrain. Some area Blue had found whilst completing her colony. She had asked her fellow Diamonds to visit and on arrival, Pink had been left under Pearl’s supervision for the next planetary rotation. Disgruntled, Pink had watched her mentors leave her behind, arms linked. 

“Oh, come on!” she cried, trailing after them.

Yellow had stopped at the door. “Find something to keep you amused. I am sure you can have a ride in the palanquin with Pearl’s supervision.”

Pink knew what that meant. Yellow wasn’t usually so generous. 

Now she could see them- Yellow running her fingers through Blue’s hair while Blue rested against her shoulder. Pauldrons gone, there was nothing to stop Blue from nestling in the crook of her neck. One hand reached across Yellow’s front, her hand meeting her companion’s, their fingers entwining. 

They lay there in silence, watching how the atmosphere above changed colour in accordance with its rotation period. For them, they had never seen anything so wonderful. Pink thought the same. But she wasn’t looking at the sky; she was looking at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody ships bellow like Pink. She's their no.1 supporter and that's a fact


	30. War and Peace

A hundred years. That’s how long it had taken for Pink to be granted an audience with her fellow Diamonds. Only for her to hear the same answer every time… No. 

It had taken her thirty years to have a meeting with Blue. She had wanted it sooner, using the communicator hub as a persistent reminder of that fact. But Blue had been unrelenting. There was always something more important that held her attention. 

Pink had climbed the steps of the great palanquin, dropping to her knees once she had entered. The drapery swaying behind her. She had clasped her hands, straining her neck upward to stare pleadingly into the eyes of someone who did not care. 

“There is life worth conserving on this planet… Please.”

When Blue raised her hand, Pink knew the conversation was over. She had left with a zoo. But that was not what she had wanted. 

As for Yellow, it had taken seventy years to schedule an appointment. Although her advisor had been more receptive on her communicator than Blue, she was less forgiving. Pink contacted her frequently. Bothering and bothering until a flash of gold passed the window of her moon base, the door opening to reveal a peeved Yellow. 

Pink stood at her workstation. Always aware of the height difference. She made the same case she always did- that Earth had something worth protecting. Yellow had rolled her eyes, fingers pressed to her temples as if to repress her mounting temper. Then she had snapped, ranting and ranting until Pink could no longer hear her own arguments. 

Yellow had left and Pink had been given nothing more than detailed plans for new gems. Jaspers, her fellow Diamond had called them. Soldiers. That wasn’t what she had wanted either. 

It seemed there would be no peace. So, Pink did the only thing she thought would work- she started a war.


	31. Dream

Something was wrong. Pink lay among a bed of roses, the same colour as her skin. She almost looked as if she were sleeping if it weren’t for her eyes that stared blankly upward. The looming presence beside her went unnoticed. Along her form, irregular lines cut through, cracks forming along her body. Across her face. As if she couldn’t even break apart. Even here, she was smiling. But there was no life in her eyes.

Blue knelt beside her, hovering in the air, even while she leant on her knees. Draped in her veil, she wailed in mourning. A haunting, desperate wail. Lyrical, even in her grief. She peered over her shoulder, eyes glowing. Water gushed from them, pooling on the ground and watering the roses below.

“This is your fault.”

The hatred was unmistakable. And Yellow felt as if the sword of Rose Quartz had run through her stomach, through her gem. 

Behind, emerging from the ground, White clawed her way out. The ground shaking in rhythm with her fury. Her hand reached out, engulfing Yellow in her palm and bringing her to eye-level. Claw tugging at the glowing gem upon her chest, she grinned, the points of her teeth glistening in the dark. She did not seem to hear Yellow’s screams. 

“Yellow?” 

A faint whisper. Familiar, comforting. But concerned.

“Yellow!”

With a cry, Yellow sat upward, body trembling. She was unsure of where she was for a moment, blinking heavily to take in her surroundings. Then she felt a hand on the back of her neck, a soothing touch along the nape, another coming to rest on her curled fist. 

“It’s okay, my sunshine. It was only a dream…” Blue pressed her forehead against Yellow’s temple, a light kiss left on the edge of her panting mouth. “I’m here.”

Her voice choked out, as if the life was still being squeezed out of her. “But…”

“I know. I saw.” Blue continued to caress her neck, the other hand bringing her fist, humming with static energy, to her lap. She thought it best not to mention the images she had seen projected from the resting gem. “It’s okay. We can stay here awhile.”

Yellow said nothing, her chest continuing to rise and fall erratically. She let her head droop, coming to rest against Blue’s shoulder. That’s what she got for trying to relax.


	32. Betrayal

Blue watched the way Yellow shuffled through the archived reports, long-forgotten in their endeavour for an expanding empire. She observed her gloved hands flicking quickly through, the way her brow furrowed in concentration. Memories from what had passed coming to mind. 

“I want to apologise.”

She watched Yellow take her attention from the reports, a question in her eyes. 

“For what happened.” Blue knew she had to say more, feeling a nervous flutter deep within her gem. Her hands clutched together. “It was over so quickly and since then, I’ve had time to think about what you said. When we were with Steven.”

Yellow frowned across at her. “What did I say?”

“When you thought I was betraying you to help Steven instead,” Blue answered, forcing each hesitant word out. “That wasn’t my intention. For you to think that I was choosing you over Pink; that wasn’t what was happening. I just wanted her to be happy and if that meant Steven had to leave, then I had to do it.”

She said nothing for a moment and Yellow didn’t speak. 

“I could never betray you. Our way of life, without question, but you… I would never.” Blue felt tears beginning to rise, trying desperately to repress them this once. “I know what you’ve done for me and I will spend my life trying to give back even a fraction of your devotion.”

Reaching out, she slid her hand down Yellow’s arm, coming to rest on the back of her gloved hand. She let her fingers fall between hers, entwining them together. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Yellow,” she whimpered. “And I’m sorry I slapped you. Please don’t think for a moment that I could be without you, that I don’t treasure each second you are with me.”

Bottom lip trembling, she didn’t dare check Yellow’s reaction. She continued to stare down at their joined hands, relieved that she hadn’t pulled away. 

“I would never leave you for anything.” Taking a shuddering breath, Blue pressed on. “For anyone. If we must fight for Pink, for Steven, then I want you beside me. Please believe me.”

She felt a hand slide under her chin, raising her head till their gaze met. Blue was surprised to find no resentment there. She felt as if her gem was expanding, its surface glowing in response to the energy that emitted from her partner’s. 

“I believe you,” Yellow muttered, her thumb flicking up to brush along Blue’s chin. Watching how close it came to touching her lips. “I’m sorry you felt as if you couldn’t talk to me about this.”

“No,” Blue interrupted, “Don’t ever apologise.”

Before Yellow could argue, she lurched towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Blue hoped her kiss said more than she ever could. Of how sorry she was, how grateful. Of how much she loved her.


	33. Rules

Diamonds were not allowed to dance. Or participate in recreational activities, or have any kind of relationship outside of their role as leaders. 

Yellow Diamond did not disappoint. She owed her life to her creator and she would do anything to prove she was worthy. Who needed to dance anyway? Or to have an existence out of her chosen role. All Yellow wanted was to expand and improve the empire that White had created, and to make her own mark on this world. 

If only Blue Diamond would think the same.

Yellow found her frivolous, distasteful. Always laughing and smiling, even when they were working. And always feeling the need to touch Yellow when everybody knew that Diamonds did not touch each other. There was no need for it. 

With this in mind, she questioned how she’d been persuaded into doing the very things she was against. 

“Only a little dance,” Blue had said. “So quick that nobody will ever know.”

Besides, they were alone. Blue had kept her behind after their meeting, requesting that she keep her company in her private chambers. That’s when she had come up with another of her silly ideas. 

She had put Yellow’s hands on her hips, her own coming to rest on her armoured shoulders. A content smile on her face. One that suggested she had gotten her own way. They rotated in a circle, clumsy and unsure, until they found a rhythm. Yellow took one of Blue’s hands in hers, spinning her round to the encouragement of Blue’s laughter. She insisted Yellow spin too, creating new ideas as they moved. 

They finished their dance with barely a sway, Yellow’s chin propped on the top of her head, while Blue nuzzled her nose against the base of her neck. She was still smiling that silly smile. 

“I am glad you stayed,” Blue said, her voice unsure in the silence. 

Yellow felt the way Blue’s arms wrapped around her, the way her hair tickled at her chin. For something that was forbidden, it certainly didn’t feel wrong. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not hyped about this one but meh.


	34. Tomorrow

“My Amethysts have emerged! Won’t you come and see them?”

Blue looked down through the screen, barely repressing a sigh. Beside her, Yellow did the same. Although nothing had been said, Pink already knew the answer. As their screens flickered into nothing, she glanced across at her Pearl, hoping her disappointment wasn’t too visible. The way Pearl looked at her, she assumed she had failed.

“My Amethysts have started colonisation in a place the humans call Greece. You must come and see what they’ve done.”

Yellow barely replied with any interest, some excuse ready for why she couldn’t possibly visit. Awaiting Blue’s reply was a waste of time. Hers was almost the same. 

“My Amethysts have been my most faithful soldiers in the rebellion. I would like for them to receive some kind of recognition.”

With the promise of another time, another day, Pink realised that even amidst a war, they weren’t interested in her updates. However, they would be quick to chastise if she did not call. It was always the same with them. Promises of the next day and the next until there were no more days left. 

Ø

Staring down at the defective Amethyst, Blue and Yellow were quiet for a minute or two. Trying to understand why Pink had been so enthusiastic about these gems. The Amethyst stared back up, unbothered. Although there was a slight challenge in her eye. As if asking them to try it. 

“Thank you for serving Rose Quartz,” Yellow barely managed to say.

“We appreciate everything you have done for her,” Blue added.

Amethyst stared up at them, arms crossed. “It took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with the angst. The next one is a cute one so please forgive me. It's just these prompts are hard to not make angsty.


	35. Rock n' Roll

“You see how my dad’s doing it? You want to pluck the strings like that.”

Steven pointed to the miniscule screen, his finger pressed against the figure of his father. Greg looked completely different. Firstly, he had hair. Squinting, faces pressed cheek to cheek as they tried to get a better view, Blue and Yellow watched the performance. 

They could see Greg performing his solo and in the background, a little blurred, was a figure they knew all too well. Swishing her skirt this way and that, she danced in time to his music. How predictable that she would enjoy this type of ruckus. 

Yellow sat back, tired of watching Greg. She couldn’t understand why he would change his form when his first one had been much better. Now he didn’t have hair and she wasn’t sure why anybody would choose to look that way. 

“I can do that,” she told Steven, perhaps more confident than she should be. 

Steven looked up at her, Blue peering over her shoulder at the remark. Only momentarily distracted before she went back to watching Rose. 

“Gems might be naturally good at playing instruments,” Steven answered. “I taught Peridot to sing and she sang in tune straight away. Then my dad taught Ruby guitar and she was super good in, like, ten minutes.”

Yellow held out her hand. “Yes, pass me this guitar.”

“You might be a bit too big…”

“I only want to look.”

Interested, Blue sat up, watching Steven delicately place his new guitar on Yellow’s palm. She raised it to her face. One eye staring down at this tiny object, she gently touched a string. Listening to the way it reacted. Pleased, she looked back down at Steven.

“I can have one of these constructed for our size in no time,” she smirked. “It can’t be that hard to play.”

One last time, she went to touch the string. Hoping to prove a point. But she had underestimated herself in her enthusiasm, the tip of her finger crushing the guitar completely. Steven looked up, hearing the wood crack. His hands flew to the side of his head, fingers curling into his hair.

“No!” he cried. “My new guitar!”

Yellow slid the remnants back onto the ground, unable to express her guilt. She would have another one made but she heard she had to have money. How someone could own the Earth but still have to pay for their resources, she wasn’t sure. 

Blue rested a hand on Yellow’s shoulder, staring sympathetically down at the boy, who was now cradling the crushed instrument. 

“Don’t worry, Steven. We will get you another one.” Then she looked across at Yellow, ensuring he couldn’t see the amusement in her expression. “And next time, we will wait to make one our own size before we join your band.”


	36. Refugee

“Because he came to this planet from outer space!” 

Steven placed his new Cookie Cat poster on the shelf behind his bed, not far from his Cookie Cat alarm clock, plush toy, and collection of interstellar comics. Pleased, he sat back to admire the view. 

“He left his family behind,” he sang under his breath. 

His grin began to lessen, frowning across at the poster as if he saw something there he hadn’t before. 

“Cookie Cat…”

Trailing to an end, his gaze flickered from the poster to the portrait of his mother, placed where she always was. A smile forever etched onto her face. He wondered what she would have thought of all this. 

Complicated, painful, Steven had long-forgotten any attempt to compare himself to her. But, having seen her home, where she had come from, he felt something he hadn’t felt before. Sympathy. Perhaps she wouldn’t have wanted it. Still, he gave it to her all the same. Staring up at this false icon and understanding her place in this world, what she had given to live freely.

“I know why you did it,” he thought aloud, hearing the words fill the silent space. “You still did bad things but… I get it now. You were a refugee too.”

He received no answer, no response. Same as always. She simply kept her eyes closed, forever smiling in eternal bliss. 

Steven glanced back at the poster, sighing heavily. “I think I need some ice-cream.”

Sliding off the bed, he didn’t look at the portrait again. She had gotten her wish and he supposed that was good enough for the both of them. Steven was somewhat grateful that she had made her mistakes; his life might have been completely different. Or non-existent. But he had his dad, the gems, his friends…There were worst places to stay than on planet Earth.


	37. Dear Diary

Yellow could see Blue tapping at her screen, too enthusiastic for it to have been work. Squinting, she tried to read whatever was being written, paragraph after paragraph of notes. Perhaps she should simply ask. 

“What are you writing, Blue?”

“Oh.” Blue’s finger hovered in mid-air, glancing across at her with wide-eyes. Almost as if she didn’t want to say. “I heard of this technique that Earthlings do. It’s called keeping a diary and you write down what you do in the day and how you feel about it.”

Yellow scoffed. “Yes, well, you should be doing that anyway. It’s called work.”

Blue rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. “Hm, yes, but this doesn’t feel like work.”

They said nothing more on the subject. Glancing across every so often, Yellow tried to catch a glimpse of what she was writing. With little success. Scowling, she returned to her own reports, wondering what Blue possibly had to say about their repetitive work schedule.

Ø

“Pearl, let me know if Blue Diamond arrives, please.”

Yellow shouldn’t have been there; she knew that. It was a breach of privacy but even so, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Blue may be writing on the report hub, stored at their Homeworld base. Typing in the code, Yellow told herself one more time that she shouldn’t be doing this. She tapped on the notes anyway. If Blue wasn’t going to tell her how she felt, she’d find out another way. 

Scrolling through, Yellow realised that this was less about Blue’s day than it was about her own. 

_Yellow and I worked at the same base today. She was temperamental, more so than usual, but I managed to make her laugh. I think she may be feeling pressure about the new merger with the Crystal Gems. It makes me wonder if she would like a visit to the Messier System- you can see the solar lights at their Eastern point._

Her other entries read almost the same. 

_Writing my findings for the new organics found at Cygnus A has been draining. I called Yellow for a nice distraction and she told me she would return in the next three planetary rotations to assist me. Not that I need it but the company will be welcome..._

_We had a meeting with the new Gem Counsel that Steven appointed at his last visit. It was a little nerve-wracking but I think Yellow sensed my agitation. She reached out to me in the scape and it calmed me considerably…_

Grimacing, Yellow flicked the screens diagonally, watching them disappear into the atmosphere. The guilt remained, although she supposed she had learnt a lesson from reading the detailed entries. Before she left the base, a visit to the Messier System was scheduled. It seemed they needed some time alone.


	38. Mirror

“My Diamond…”

“I know.”

Blue glanced in the direction of Yellow’s chambers, feeling her temper rise. The festival wouldn’t start until they arrived, yet that didn’t allow for lateness. Nobody knew that better than Yellow. And she wasn’t there. 

A second. That’s what she had said. It would only take a second.

Knowing what that meant, Blue had given her a little longer, scoffing a sarcastic remark before she left to prepare. Many seconds later, she still had not left her chambers. 

She left her Pearl in the hallway, the chamber door activating when it recognised her touch. Yellow’s Pearl glanced up from the side of the door, worry etched across her face as she realised where this was going. 

Across the room, Blue could see Yellow was exactly where she had been left. Her chest puffed out, her body turned this way and that as she scrutinised her appearance in the mirror. Facing the left, Yellow seemed satisfied. Facing the right, she looked annoyed. 

“Yellow!”

She started at the sound of her voice, peering guiltily over her shoulder. 

“Perhaps you have forgotten that we have a festival to attend?” Blue remarked, gaze furious under her hooded cloak. “White is expecting us.”

“I know. I…” Yellow glanced back at her reflection, shoulders sagging. “I can’t seem to get my hair right. Do you think it looks any better?”

Blue thought it looked exactly the same as it always did. “You look perfect. Let’s go.”

Yellow ran her hands through the spiked hair, sighing heavily. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I should…”

“Yellow!”

“Okay, I’m coming!” Yellow took one last lingering look in the mirror, wishing she had more time. She’d only had the day to prepare. Not that Blue would understand; she always looked beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I wanted to make them a little more light-hearted after the last few prompts. There's a couple more nicer ones to come! Also, I'm thinking of maybe opening up commissions soon for fics in general (or prompts), so let me know if any of you would be interested. Also, my inbox is always open for bonus prompts anyway- I currently have several for this series


	39. Magic Tricks

Blue peered over Yellow’s shoulder, squinting across at whatever was displayed on her screen. She had been distracted for several rotations and knowing the Diamond’s usual work ethic, Blue was a little concerned. 

All she could see was what seemed to be a human male curled up in a transparent box. He was being locked in by another human. 

“Is this a new method of torture?” she asked innocently. 

Yellow spun round, as if she hadn’t known she was there. Or had forgotten. Emitting a short laugh, she turned back to the screen. 

“I found these within the archives on Earth. They call it ‘The Disappearing Act’ and this man here is the master.” Yellow watched the man intently. “I have been studying his work and I find it most fascinating. This Mister Houdini has eluded my scientific observations; I have yet to discover how he does it. So, I thought I may find him and ask him to teach me his skill.”

Blue watched the box disappear under a cloth, where it was shortly revealed that once the cloth was tugged away, the man was no longer there. 

“Perhaps he has some kind of power…”

Yellow held up her notepad, full with observations that she had made while watching these recorded presentations. 

“I can see this was recorded in the early twentieth century; that wasn’t too long ago.” She looked up at Blue, determination in her eyes. “I shall insist that Mister Houdini tell me what he knows of this scientific phenomenon. This knowledge may be useful in the future.”

Blue kissed the top of her head, not particularly interested. “Well, have fun, dear. I am sure you will master it in no time.”


	40. Radio

The two sat side-by-side, their arms and legs touching. Occasionally, they would exchange glances, unsure of what to think. This was unlike anything they had seen before. Like a communication hub but only one-sided, and there were plenty of channels where people talked to themselves about whatever they wanted.

It was unprecedented. Who decided who was allowed to talk? Who operated the whole system? Else the whole thing was pointless, descending into chaos and anarchy. 

Yellow had had enough. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. And she knew exactly who to ask. 

Springing to her feet, she didn’t notice Blue’s look of bewilderment as she watched the other Diamond reach out for the contraption. The voice didn’t pause as the device was lifted upward, miniscule in her hand. 

Yellow peeled off the plastic layer on top, ignoring the protests from down below. One large eye peeked inside, trying to find what she was looking for. 

“Reveal yourself, tiny pebble!” she demanded. “Show me how you work your radio!”

Below, Greg was close to tears. “First, Ste’s guitar and now my radio. That was new too!”

Blue glanced across at him, understanding what Yellow was trying to do. 

“Where is the pebble, dad of Steven?” she demanded. 

Greg didn’t answer immediately, head in hands as he tried to regain some sense. Next time, the Crystal Gems could handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellow was clogging up my main blog so I've started another one just for su- it's @guccibootyellow. I will be uploading some of my bonus prompts that I haven't yet published but have been requested. I did try one last night and it didn't come up in the tags... But I will try again in a week. So if you want to see some more work and follow a blog dedicated to mainly bellow (but also the Diamonds), feel free to give me a follow :)
> 
> We can also have discussions about the big D's because you know I love them.


	41. Prostitute

_I know my purpose isn’t to be happy._

Remarkable in its abundance, they laid their sacrifices before her. A mark of their worship. All they could offer was their expertise, their ability to lead others down this narrow path. Initial pride turned to doubt, for to suffer in the name of the empire was an inevitable fate. 

_But I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable._

They had given her their colonies, too many to name. At her feet, they had extended their time, their love, their patience. Waiting for her praise and attention like the dutiful subjects they were. For in the end, that’s all they could ever be. The cut of their gem was the only connection they could ever share. 

_Make us all miserable._

She had taken their trust in the system and distorted it into something sinister, futile. She had taken their free labour and used it for her own gain, for her own vision of a better future. And she had taken their love, uncaring if one of them had been lost to the cause. 

There was no peace granted in their sacrifice. She simply took each offering until they had nothing left to give. Sitting atop a cascading pile of conquered planets, life destroyed and massacred in their wake, defective gems that could barely fulfil their purpose, and an era that was marked by the grief of their leaders. One in mourning, pitiful and weak; the other, destructive and critical. 

White looked down at her kin. The little figure beside them that masqueraded under the guise of an organic lifeform. And she decided that all was not hopeless; there was always something more for the taking. She watched how her Diamonds withered, unable to repress their terror as the colour drained from their bodies. If they would not do as they were told, she would take their soul too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be uploading these a little slower now. I've been pumping them out so fast that I feel the quality is starting to slip a little, and I don't want that. So, heads up (they'll probably still be done pretty fast).


	42. Celebrating A Birthday

“First, there will be a piñata. I made it extra big so it’s more your size, Yellow. Then we’ll have a picnic for Blue so I hope you like pie. Last but not least, we have kazoo racing! Mine were a little small so I asked Peridot to make some bigger cars that we can try out in the fields. And here… are y-your… kazoos.”

The enlarged kazoo was dropped onto the sand with a resounding thud. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Steven looked up with a smile. Only to be greeted with uncertainty. 

Cross-legged, the Diamonds sat together, a little unsure of what was happening. They had been foolish enough to ask what a birthday was. 

A blanket was laid out in front of them, three regular cakes used as cupcakes. One was flavoured with vanilla, another being blueberry, and the last was lemon drizzle. Yellow had been given two birthday hats to rest on her spiked hair, Blue was wearing a crown that covered only a tiny patch of her head, and White had one hat on the topmost spike of her coiffure. The special birthday cape was draped across her knee. 

“Erm… Steven,” Yellow began. 

“I think this is what makes humans weak,” White suddenly whispered. 

Not much of a whisper; she glanced urgently at Yellow and Blue, the two sitting either side of her. She silently pleaded for them to do something. Anything that would prevent this madness. Blue decided to take the matter into her own hands, eyes drooping at the sight of his enthusiasm. 

“Steven,” she smiled softly. “This is more than enough, but we really don’t need to celebrate. We don’t have birthdays.”

“But you do,” he insisted. “It’s the anniversary of when you emerged, so that must be sometime, right?”

White grimaced. “Yes?”

Before he could continue, Pearl came running around the corner of the cliff. “Steven, no! We said we wouldn’t do this after what happened last time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A right turn around from the last prompt, huh? 
> 
> I could have made this super cute and fluffy, but then I thought of So Many Birthdays and I decided to go with this instead. Let's hope nothing happened to Steven at the end of this story- I don't think Blue wants a pie in her face as she cries.


	43. Swearing

Pink tried to gather the reports in her arms, the digital files weighing heavily as she waddled across to her mentors. They had their backs to her. Arm wound across her companion’s waist, Yellow brushed her thumb against the material at her hip, while Blue’s head came to rest against her shoulder. They never seemed to care if she could see them. 

“I have the rep…” Slipping on the floor, she hurried to steady herself, the files spilling from her arms onto the tiles below. “Oh, bollocks!”

If the tumble hadn’t caught their interest, her language certainly did. Blue spun around with a gasp, her finger already pointing downward. 

“Excuse me?!” she exclaimed. “Where did you pick up that kind of language?” 

Pink scrambled to pick up the files, words stumbling out as she tried to apologise. “It was an accident, I promise. I heard it from… It was Yellow.”

Now Yellow was enraged, one hand flying to her chest. “Me? I would never use such language. How dare you!”

“No more trips to our colonies, starshine,” Blue warned, silencing the pleas coming from Pink. “Not until you understand that this kind of behaviour will not be tolerated!”

Ø

Fumbling with the latest tracker-pod, Yellow struggled to keep the dome within her grip, feeling it slip from her hands. She groaned in annoyance, picking it back up again to find a dent in its surface. This wasn’t a good sign.

“Oh, bollocks,” she muttered.

Hearing a sharp gasp from behind, Yellow’s eyes widened, realising her mistake. Blue had spun around, her finger now pointing at Yellow.

“So, she did learn those words from you!”

She tried to explain. “No…”

“Maybe you need some time in the tower too,” Blue snapped, hands coming to rest on hips. “After all, if Pink has to…”

Yellow clasped her hands together, voice pleading as she stared across at Blue. “No, please. I’ve learnt my lesson, I swear.”

Ø

Pink glanced across, knees hugged to her chest as she leant against the wall. She couldn’t help but smirk, even as she grew restless. The tower bored her, especially when there was no one to keep her company. But this time was different.

“You too, huh?”

Yellow didn’t look at her as she slouched against the wall, one eye staring out of the slim window. “Don’t say another word.”


	44. Parade

Tiles, shaped like diamonds, patterned together in shades of grey, white, and black to reveal one second of history. The mosaic looked as if it should have been coloured but the artist had lost faith halfway through. It seemed inappropriate for the scene to be grey. Dull. As if there was no life to it. 

But this was life. Depicting kindergartens- the first gems to have been created in their empire. And near the ceiling, two angular figures, one blue and one yellow. Higher still, there was White. 

A pointed nail tapped against her tiled smile, her lips painted and teeth sharpened. Almost an exact replica of its muse. White seemed to think so, pleased with what she saw.

“This tells the story of how we came into existence,” she explained. “Of how I created you and thus, life as we know it.”

She looked down at her subjects, her new companions. Yellow looked so callous. Exactly how White had wanted her. Blue only looked cautious. She could see the way the two brushed against each other, even while they remained outwardly calm. White would not allow for such weakness.

“Remember our history, my darlings.” A charming smile pulled at her lips, knowing it eased them somewhat. “This is what we fight for, what we have to accomplish. We must all do our best for the empire. If not, my sacrifices will have been for naught.” 

She hoped they understood. They needn’t know everything, only what was required of them. Questioning, the two little ones stared up at their tiled depictions, the history that had been etched on these walls for all to see. 

White flashed them another pointed smile before leading them back to her chamber- their compulsory meeting at her palace now finished. She knew they believed her; they had no other choice. It needn’t matter where they had been. That was all over now. It only mattered where they were going.


	45. Phobia

Blinking heavily, both tried to comprehend what had happened. A second ago, they had been looking into the eyes of White’s ship and now… They were unsure. It seemed as if they were inside her chambers but that couldn’t possibly be true- a pink hue coursed across the atmosphere. 

Seeing the gems that lay across the floor in various positions, they began to realise what had happened. Why they were here. Then they saw the figure of Steven, his back to them as he tried to talk to White. She was rambling, hunched over on the floor. Neither Blue nor Yellow had ever seen such a sight. 

“Yellow! Blue!”

They saw her hand reaching for them, her face flushed pink. Unable to comprehend what had happened, they recoiled from her touch. Had she been damaged in the fight? Tainted? It was supposed to be impossible. For White, at least.

Clasping her hands over her mouth, Blue repressed an unsounding shriek, closing her eyes as if to pretend this wasn’t happening. White was tainted; no doubt, she would do the same to them. Yellow stepped back, one arm covering her view to hide the shameful scene. Her other hand reached out to the side, as if that would stop Blue from being harmed.

It explained why the room was shaded in pink, fear settling in their gems. Eyes closed, they refused to see a colour that had haunted them for several millenniums. Its soft hue bathing them in her humiliation, for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you who don't know, I am open for commissions now. I will obviously write for su/bellow because it's impossible not to, but I also write for other fandoms so please drop me a message wherever if you wanna discuss ideas or prices. I'm happy to do prompts like these or fully developed stories (multi-chapter, if you're nasty). So please let me know :)


	46. Refreshed

Steam filtered from the floor, swirling upward from the vents located underneath the Era 2 symbol. Within seconds, the chamber was enveloped in fog. Yellow was not usually one to enjoy obscurity; it smothered her. But here, she allowed an exception.

She almost felt the weight lift from her shoulders, those tiny particles of dust and grime that sullied her armour now slipping away. It was the closest she felt to purity. Not the method she was used to, having once shared the extraction process with her fellow Diamonds, but Yellow appreciated the silence. The time to think of nothing in particular. 

The question of whether she missed those days was always met with the same answer- undoubtedly. However, she would rather have this moment to relax. No whining, no disappointment, no endless crying.

Leaning back, hands pressed against the stone bench, she let her head fall back. Allowed herself a moment to release the energy that kept her so solid, so stern. One leg lifted, her boot thumping down on the bench opposite. With nobody around, she could do what she wanted. No noise or distractions. Not here. 

Yellow smiled contentedly, eyes closed as she listened to the silence. The sound of nothing. If only for a moment, she could drop her reserve and have a little peace. That’s all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another one with a bit of an NSFW ending but I'll save this for the bonus prompts at the end. I might post it on Tumblr at some point...


	47. Holding Hands

Glancing all around her- at the wall, the ceiling, the window, as if her motives would be revealed if she took one look at her companion. Blue wanted it to be a surprise. As if the whole incident had occurred naturally. Nevertheless, if anyone was to discover her shameful intentions, it would be Yellow Diamond. She was astute, that one. And somehow, she seemed to understand Blue, while not understanding her at all. 

Yellow was walking beside her, chatting away about the latest updates on her new colony. She was always so happy when she did, proud. It made Blue giggle. Not that Yellow ever appreciated it; she was too sullen. 

She hardly seemed to notice how silent Blue was. It might have helped if she looked at her. Frowning, Blue was growing impatient. Hoping to execute her plan, only to find that the opportunity hadn’t yet been presented to her. Why did Yellow have to walk with her hands behind her back?

“You walk so stiffly, Yellow,” Blue interrupted, undeterred by Yellow’s sentence stumbling to a bewildered end. “Have you ever thought of walking with your hands by your side?” 

Yellow glared at her. “I quite like the way I walk, thank you. I urge you to keep your comments to yourself.”

Blue scowled, her own hands by her side to prove a point. 

“It may be more beneficial than you think,” she insisted. “Perhaps you should try all options before you make up your mind. See?”

She swung her arms back and forth, chuckling at the sight. It didn’t seem to amuse Yellow. In fact, it seemed to deter her more. 

“Just try it!” Blue demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Yellow flung her arms to her side. “Fine, if it stops you from bothering me!”

Arms dangling, Blue edged closer. Very subtle, in her opinion. Her fingers reached out, brushing against the back of Yellow’s hand. She watched her companion, checking her reaction. When nothing happened, she moved her hand further across, her touch brushing down Yellow’s palm and into the gaps between her fingers. Yellow’s hand seemed to twitch in response, as if to take hold of Blue, before deciding otherwise. 

Brow furrowing, Blue took the motion as encouragement, her fingers finally curling between Yellow’s. Their hands now pressed together. Yellow continued to say nothing, staring determinedly ahead. 

“As I said, it can be beneficial to try different things, don’t you think?” Blue tried to dampen the hope in her voice. 

They had never engaged in acts that were considered inappropriate for their role as Diamonds, yet Blue was sure this couldn’t be wrong. Not if it made her happy. 

Yellow did not look across, though her grip on Blue’s hand tightened. “Yes, I suppose this is quite adequate.”

Never one to be wasteful, Yellow continued her conversation about the kindergarten progress in her new colony. Just like before, Blue wasn’t listening. She was too delirious to pay attention.


	48. Telephone

First the yellow rhombus, then the blue, revealing the pink side last to show what changes had been implemented and installed. An outstanding piece of technology that had taken cycles to complete- for it to be taken advantage of within seconds. The other Diamonds did not care how much work had been completed, only that they had a new communicator.

“You see?” Yellow verified, holding the rhombohedron in her palm. “I added a fourth line for when Pink travels to her new colony. That way, we’ll be able to talk with her whenever we want. I also fixed those issues we had with the audio and visual. We won’t have such a problem with the screens now.”

Blue raised a brow, peering up at her. “So, we can talk whenever we want?” 

“Well, we could already do that,” Yellow retorted, unsure of why she would ask such an absurd question. “I updated the auditory system and the screen so….”

She came to a halt when Blue reached across to take the communicator, her bewildered stare ignored by the other Diamond. Turning it round in her hand, Blue glanced back up with a smirk.

“So, the visual is much clearer? And I suppose we could talk, even when based on our furthest colonies? Quite the update.”

Yellow didn’t hide her grin, chest puffing out as she crossed her arms. 

“Precisely. I think you’ll find its efficiency has notably increased.” Noticing the look on Blue’s face, her smile dropped into a scowl. “Its sole use is for discussing work.”

Blue dropped the communicator back into Yellow’s hand, who quickly tried to catch it, alarmed that it might break. “Perhaps you could contact me sometime. See if it works.”

“Of course it would work, I…”

“We can talk about all kinds of things,” Blue continued, playfully. 

Yellow seized the opportunity to discuss her new report. “Yes, actually, the kindergarten on K…”

“And if someone else were to contact us, they wouldn’t be able to interrupt the conversation?” Blue asked. “It would be private?”

“Yes,” she snapped. “It is exactly the same as the last one! It simply has better audio and visual qualities. Were you not listening, Blue?”

“Why don’t we schedule a time to talk? How about in three rotations time; I shall be at the Triangulum System by then.”

Relieved that Blue was talking sense, Yellow called for her Pearl to make a note for the meeting. If she was so confused, perhaps it would be best to clarify some of the new features while they were on the actual device. She glanced back across to Blue, only to find that she was leaving. 

“Don’t forget to call me,” came her parting comment.

Yellow crossed her arms once more, staring at her retreating figure. “I just scheduled a meeting, like you asked.” 

Left alone with her Pearl, Yellow rolled her eyes, spinning on her heel and returning to the base within her Palace. She could hardly comprehend why Blue had been so confused, muttering under her breath. 

“She doesn’t seem to understand a communicator at all. Why wouldn’t I call her? That’s what the direct line is for.”


	49. Red-Handed

Skidding across the polished floor, Pink detoured to the left, bursting through the doors that were situated there. Stance wide, arms flung open, she greeted the room’s occupants with a dramatic flourish. Her Pearl came to a dignified stop behind her. 

Smile fading, she watched as Blue and Yellow pulled apart, clearly alarmed by her sudden appearance. She wasn’t sure what they had been doing but their faces had been pressed together, Yellow’s hands pulling away from Blue’s waist. Blue was a little slower to release her arms that crossed around Yellow’s neck.

The three of them stood in silence, Pink still stuck in her original stance. Wide-eyed, the three glanced across at each other before looking to their respective Pearls, all whom averted their eyes to the floor. 

“O-ho,” Pink giggled, lowering her arms. One hand rose again to point an accusing finger upward. “What is going on here?!”

Yellow clasped her hands behind her back, spine straightening as she glared down at her ward, disdainful at the interruption. “I insist you keep your voice down.”

“We were discussing our preferred operation for dismantling the clustered civilisation on Earth,” Blue added, a little too quickly.

“It didn’t look like there was much talking going on,” Pink shot back, cheekily. 

Yellow sniffed, threateningly. “I urge you to keep your opinions to yourself.”

Pink imitated her stance, clasping her hands behind her back. She rolled on the balls of her feet, staring up at her mentors with glee. “I suppose you may call this a fortuitous circumstance.”

“For who?” Yellow snapped. 

“It would be a shame for White to hear that not only did you leave me unsupervised, but you weren’t concentrating on work at all,” Pink finished, aware she was pushing her luck. 

Yellow narrowed her eyes. “Get to the point.”

“Let me have a mural!” she demanded without hesitation. “Like you guys! And I want to design it. Don’t think I’ve missed the designs you sent to the bismuths; they’re hideous.” She paused, before adding. “And small.”

“Is that all you want?” Blue checked, relieved that her demands had been easily solved. “We can arrange for that.”

Pink’s unfaltering grin caused Yellow to narrow her eyes even more. “And what else?”

Bringing her hands round to the front, clasping them together tightly, she stared up at them, bottom lip protruding. It was obvious who she had learnt that from. “If you help with the colonisation then please come to Earth with me! You can have a look around.”

Groaning, Yellow was cut short by Blue’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder. With a reassuring smile, a little forced, Blue bent over to talk to Pink.

“We will arrange a short visit; the moon base shall be quite adequate.” She seemed to realise something, a genuine smile tugging at her lips, the hand on Yellow’s shoulder tugging her sideways. “Oh, the moon spire shall be completed by then. How wonderful! We shall go there too.”

It wasn’t quite good enough but it was something. Pink was gifted with another mural and a chance for her kin to see more of Earth. That was more than she expected from them.


	50. Graffiti

The incessant giggling was not helping the matter. Yellow glared across at her companion, wishing for her to be silent. It only made her angrier.

“Blue, do you mind?”

Blue hid her grin behind her hand, as if, somehow, that would stop the sound. “No, not at all. Do you?”

Yellow looked back to the palace wall, coated in Pink’s artwork. Well, Blue had called it art; Yellow had called it delinquent behaviour. And with one look, the Diamond had summoned Pink and sent her to the tower. 

“It’s rather good,” Blue argued. 

“You would say that,” Yellow remarked. “You look absolutely fine.”

Covered in flowers, Pink’s depiction of herself was blissful and smiling. She seemed to be dancing, although it was hard to tell. Her hands were merely circles. When questioned, Pink had said it was her art style and she wasn’t taking criticism at this moment in time. 

Beside her, in chalky blue, her (clearly) favourite Diamond was laughing too and accepting the flowers. Even in this amateur sketch, she looked divine. The same couldn’t be said for Yellow. Angry, lightning surrounding her, and with what seemed to be a triangular head, Yellow didn’t have the words to describe how terrible she looked. She couldn’t even begin to fathom how she looked that way in reality. 

Before the door had closed behind her in the tower, Pink had asked if she could draw another picture and redeem herself. Yellow merely spluttered and told her to think about what she’d done.

Staring down at the drawings, Blue tried one more time. “She’s learning. It’s remarkable progress for the time she’s practiced.”

“It’s insulting.”

Blue leant across, hands clasped before her, raising her eyebrows in anticipation. “If it makes you feel better, you can come to my chambers and I can draw you. I promise that it will be flattering.”

“That won’t be necessary, Blue.” 

Yellow’s blush said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from seeing Patti in Company? This smug b... Hence the slow updates but I'm on cloud nine; forgive me. 
> 
> On another note, this is my 50th prompt!! Ayyyy!! So thank you for everyone who has liked, subscribed, bookmarked, commented- anyone who has just bothered to read my stuff. It means a lot and if I can send a heart to each and every one of you, I would! Only 315 to go, plus bonus requests :')


	51. Empathy

How dark those lines were, Blue thought. Always so stern, only to make her harsher. If she didn’t know any better, she might believe it. But that was not her Yellow. 

She was soft, brittle. Easily broken but not so easily fixed. It had been years since she had removed the armour, allowed a moment of vulnerability, and Blue knew she could not ask her to do it again. She would only be met with rejection. Stars knows that her heart couldn’t take it. 

Standing behind her, watching the way she worked- determinedly, resolutely. As if nothing could stand in her way, not even Blue. 

Gaze tracing the back of her neck, the broadness of her shoulders, Blue leant forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, lingering. Ensuring that it was felt. Her hands ran along the top of her shoulders, wishing she felt something other than metal, and continued down to her elbows. Then she repeated the motion backwards, before wrapping her arms around Yellow’s torso. 

She could feel how tired she was, how discouraged. Blue knew that her physical touch couldn’t soothe her, embracing her entirely in her aura too. There was no resistance on Yellow’s part, letting the calm energy consume her. A faint whisper telling her she was loved and that she wasn’t alone. 

Yellow knew. She didn’t say anything but she leant back slightly. So Blue stayed there, her lips still brushing against the yellowed hair.


	52. Strangers

A slight sniff. Faint, subdued. And yet, heard, all the same.

Yellow held her a little tighter, enclosing her in the embrace as if it were a shield. A protective barrier that refrained anything from hurting her. Even so, Yellow could not protect her from herself. 

Stuck in the same old routine, a never-ending dance that was no dance at all. Both avoiding the awkward possibility of stepping on each other’s toes, crossing the boundary into unknown territory. Silly, it seemed, for two beings who had spent eternity together. 

It was the most familiar feeling in the world. The overwhelming misery that swallowed Yellow, an unmistakable indication of her partner’s arrival, followed by the loose tears, the trembling voice that would barely rise above a whisper. Asking to be held, to be suffocated in silence and warmth. Naturally, Yellow never said no.

Never asked her to try anything else, do anything else. Not a word said on how they felt. Only silence. 

And in this silence, Yellow realised she didn’t know anything about what Blue thought or how she felt. Neither wanted to be the first to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one but I stare at it every day with no intention of rewriting it. So, have it, I guess...


	53. Pockets

“It is the most wonderous thing, Yellow. You wouldn’t believe how useful it can be and it won’t deplete current resources. Now we know they exist, we can implement them in our transformations. I decided that a trial period would be wise; it worked perfectly.”

Restless, Yellow glanced across, one leg bouncing up and down. She thought the idea was unnecessary, going so far as to tell Blue exactly that. Yet, her partner didn’t seem to care for her opinion.

“Well, you don’t have to have one,” she answered, pointedly. “I like the idea and here, I wanted to show you something.”

Blue moved her hands across, hovering over the pocket she had added on the right-hand side of her dress. It had been a strange addition that some gems had complimented her for; others too unsure to even mention it. As for Yellow, she had blatantly ignored the ‘pocket’, hoping that Blue would soon recover from her newfound interest. 

Pulling at the material, she revealed the small pouch inside the pocket. Yellow wasn’t sure why she would want to have a storage container in her clothing, but Blue had been persistent. Peering down, Yellow noted a small figure inside, staring back up at her. She blinked, head snapping back up to stare in astonishment at the other Diamond. Blue appeared rather smug. 

From her pocket, a strained shout could be heard. “Hi, Yellow!”

“I can carry Steven wherever I want now,” Blue pressed on, her voice lowering to a whisper as if he couldn’t hear her. “He wanted to be part of the presentation.”

Yellow glanced back down. “Yes… well… Hello, Steven.”

He flung his arms over the edge of the material, his chin resting on the hem. “What do you think?”

“It leaves much to be desired.” She raised a brow, a questioning look flashed at Blue. “Besides, you can use your hair. There’s no need for this excess of clothing.”

Blue frowned, bottom lip jutting out. One hand rose to touch the waves that looped across her chest. “I don’t want to carry everything in my hair. He’s much comfier there, though I think he gets jolted around quite a bit. We would have to try another place for the pocket.”

“Whatever you want, dear,” Yellow sighed, folding her arms. “As long as you get that report to me in two rotations time.”

Blue seemed happy enough, bending her neck to get a better view of Steven as she giggled lowly. “She’s so assertive…”

Not that Yellow responded. She didn’t stay long enough to hear.


	54. Muse

White was dazzling, magnificent, ornate. With the power of the universe in her grasp, an empire resting under her bejewelled heels, it seemed the most obvious choice that White Diamond was the most inspiring creature to exist. In fact, she was the only inspiration. 

Poised, elegant, enlightened, what could possibly compare?

That is what Yellow told herself. From the second she emerged, she had been loyal to White; nobody else mattered. And with an affirming smile, White had told her that was the correct way of thinking. She should never question it.

So, she didn’t. Yellow continued her life, thinking that she was devoted to one being alone. Showering her in gifts, worshipping the tiniest movement to the simplest of words. From the moment Yellow was requested, she would leave, unthinking of anything else around her. She was paid in the satisfaction of knowing her role had been fulfilled. 

But she never stopped to consider that she did not serve White. Without realising, her life had revolved around another Diamond. 

Blue returned her devotion, would extend her own gifts and acts of kindness. She would praise Yellow until she was told her compliments were superfluous; thanking her in kisses and soft touches, knowing that Yellow would always return for more. 

Too preoccupied with each other to notice they weren’t thinking of anyone else, not even White. Perhaps then, Yellow would have realised that her earlier judgement had been incorrect. 

Blue was the only being she thought of. Who could ever compare?


	55. Promise

Hand propped over her eyes, shading her view from the glaring sun, Blue turned this way and that, not entirely sure what she was looking for. Even so, she was pleased. She trusted her court had been correct in their analysis- a joint effort to ensure that everything was perfect. 

“Yes, this shall be quite sufficient,” she decided, settling for an authoritative tone. It felt appropriate. 

Beside her, Yellow rolled her eyes, startled when she felt something slither past her foot. She glared down at the twenty-foot reptile, its skin glistening silver. Unsure of what planet that had been plucked from, she shuffled closer to Blue. 

“I hope so,” she replied, staring across at the jungled area. “This is the last batch.”

Blue reached out, seizing Yellow’s arm in excitement. “Everything has to be perfect, Yellow! Doesn’t it feel good to have done this?”

They watched the organic creatures as they were released from their cages, some more hesitant than others. These creatures had once resided on their colonies. With their natural habitat destroyed and the dawn of Era Three being implemented, the remaining Diamonds had decided to home each organic on a planet much like their own. That way, they would be free to live undisturbed. Mainly by gems. 

On each new planet, they had installed fountains, similar to the one on Earth. Surrounded by a collection of pink roses. It was the least they could do, Yellow supposed. It certainly felt good to have done something humane for once. 

“We had to do right by her,” she finally answered. “One way or another.”

“And I think we kept to our word.” Blue clung to her arm, cheek now pressed against her shoulder. She sighed happily. “Oh, she would love this. Always getting us into trouble by sneaking them back to Homeworld. I wish she could see them now.”

Yellow placed a hand atop Blue’s, her thumb circling in reassurance. “I know our response was a little slow but better late than never, I suppose.”

Blue hummed her agreement, her smile widening when she felt a kiss on the top of her head. They watched the organics adjust to their new home, staying until the sky began to darken, both informing the other about which creature was which. But they couldn’t remain there forever. There was still much to be done.


	56. Medicine

Growling in frustration, Yellow banged her fist against the arm of her chair, unable to repress her mounting impatience. She did not acknowledge the way her Pearl jolted, startled at the sudden outburst. A shock that was soon over, her Pearl was used to her anger now; she could only sympathise. 

To watch someone like the Luminous Yellow Diamond have such little success, especially when it was so important to her. Pearl knew she would triumph at some point. There was no doubt in her mind that Yellow Diamond was the only leader that could accomplish such a task. And Pearl would be there at her side; there was nowhere she’d rather be. 

If only Yellow was so confident…

Her head dropped into her hands, a shuddering breath wracking through her body. She had to fix this. She had to. This had been her fault; who else should be the one to do this? 

Everything was so simple. The manufacturing of gems, their tools, their technology, it had all come to her in time. Yet, the one question that could not be answered was the most haunting. It tormented her every second of the day. 

Trying again, she took the two jagged pieces resting on her desk, her energy channelling into them. Light, at first, and then much stronger. She could feel her power coursing through her body, desperate to see something, anything, that indicated she was on the right path. Twitching, the pieces began to merge together, seemingly resistant. But Yellow would not be made a fool of. They clattered against each other, a thin line glowing between them. At first glance, it looked white, but the glaring energy was yellow.

She came to a stop, the silence indicating her anticipation, unaware that her Pearl was also trying to look. Both were hopeful. With an echoing rattle, the two shards broke apart and fell back onto the work station. 

There was another bout of silence. Pearl stepped back, knowing what would inevitably happen. She wanted to say something, do something, seeing the way her Diamond’s face crumpled, as if she were slowly falling into her own fragile, jagged pieces. Then Yellow reached out with an infuriated scream, taking the two shards and crushing them into dust in her fist. 

Above the desk, hovering in a sphere of blue, the pink shards that lay within were the only items that remained unused. Untouched but never unseen, it seemed they would remain that way for a little longer.


	57. Social Ladder

Peridot, Facet 2315, Cut D5K3, adjusted her visor, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. There seemed to be an issue with one of the appendages on Blue Diamond’s palanquin. With the efficiency she was known for, Yellow Diamond had called for a technician at once. Peridot was honoured to be chosen.

Opening her toolbox, she allowed the robonoids to scan the appendage. It would only make her work easier if they did. As she waited, she glanced across to the small court that had assembled at Blue Diamond’s spire. No doubt they had congregated in the realisation that their glorious leader was not yet leaving. 

Peridot realised she had never seen some of the gems, distracted as she noted each individual by the cut of their stone and the shape of their body. There were the Sapphires, the Lazulis, Azurites, and Hemimorphites. Unsurprised, Peridot could see there were no notable imperfections. There wouldn’t be in the Diamond’s private court. 

Receiving the report, projected in the air by a robonoid, Peridot set to work, realising the issue was quite simple. She grinned to herself as she did, elated that she was in the presence of a Diamond. Even if it wasn’t her own. If done correctly, she would undoubtedly be promoted to more significant work. 

A group of Agates passed, having completed their report on Blue Diamond’s completed colonies. Pleased, she had dismissed them. One Agate caught the technician staring from behind the damaged appendage. 

“Get back to work. I don’t recall Peridots being privy to private conversations.”

Shrinking back, Peridot made an effort to finish the task at hand before she looked again. Dusting her hands and packing her tools, she informed Blue Diamond’s Pearl that she had completed the work. The Pearl simply left her standing there. She supposed that was only natural; Diamonds must always be the first priority. 

Across the chamber, Blue Diamond straightened up, already turning to enter her newly repaired palanquin. Peridot imitated her stance, back straight as she waited for the inevitable praise. She refrained her smile as much as she could. As soon as she was back on Homeworld, she would spare no detail in how grateful the Diamond had been in her time of need. The other Peridots would be envious. 

Silent, she watched Blue Diamond as she climbed into her palanquin, her Pearl only a step behind. Neither acknowledged her presence nor did she receive any gratitude. From inside, she heard Blue Diamond’s low voice.

“Go, Pearl.”

Peridot jumped back as the remaining appendages sprouted from underneath the carriage, springing it upward, swiftly and elegantly. No less for a Diamond. Squinting, she watched as the palanquin disappeared into the palm of Blue Diamond’s ship.

She was busy, Peridot thought. There was no time to stop and talk; that was understandable. Surely, she would receive a message of thanks when she returned. Blue Diamond wouldn’t forget the assistance she had been given. With that thought, Peridot hauled her toolbox before resting it on the scuttling robonoids. She released a sigh of relief, passing the remaining court gems. They didn’t notice she was there. 

How nice it would be, Peridot thought, to one day be among them. Yellow Diamond would never overlook the work that she had done for them. She valued them all.


	58. Luck

Once an icy blue, its cold surface began to warm, flickering into a burnished flame as it hurtled towards the planet. Its progress had been tracked for a number of years. Directed precisely at their home, its trajectory was bound to come to an end there, yet when informed, the answer from White had been surprising. And slightly worrying. 

“Let it come,” she had said.

And there was no more discussion; her word was the only one that mattered. 

Staring out from the balcony of Blue’s private chambers, Yellow peered over her shoulder to search for the figure that lingered behind the shaded curtains. 

“It looks like you,” she noted.

Blue had pulled the translucent curtains aside, barely acknowledging the comet that fell towards them. “Yes, I suppose it does.”

In time, the iced trail had turned to fire and Blue had extended the same thought to her partner.

“It looks like you now,” she had told Yellow.

Yellow was less amused. The two had been excluded from White’s plans for this comet, although the implication was clear. When it came to settle within the surface of their planet, there would be more than three Diamonds. 

“We should make a wish,” Blue suggested, quite spontaneously. They were leaving the court rooms and the comet was edging ever closer. “With a new arrival on its way, we should let our most secret desires be known.”

“I have none.”

Blue didn’t believe her. Silently, she wished for happiness. A little selfish, considering how happy she was with her fellow Diamond; even so, she wished for more. One could never be too happy. 

“What did you wish for?” she asked her beloved. 

“That would be telling,” came the begrudging response.

Yellow had wished that, no matter what happened, Blue would remain by her side. That they would never be separated. As if she understood, Blue linked her arm with Yellow’s, the two continuing in silence for a minute or two.

“I think this new Diamond shall be good for us,” Blue mused, hardly bothered if anybody agreed with her. “I feel as if something significant is coming our way.”

Yellow snorted. “We should be so fortunate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention my gratitude to Paladin for helping me with this story idea for I was truly stumped. You're a star and I'm lucky to have you.


	59. Separation

Refraining from the oncoming eyeroll, the heavy exhale was a little harder to repress. Not that it mattered; her Pearl didn’t respond. She was used to the varying sounds of weariness that her Diamond often expressed.

Blue continued to tap at her screen, no attention spared for what she was doing. Her mind was elsewhere.

A century had passed since she had returned to Homeworld. This colony had proved to be more difficult than she originally thought, an infuriating prospect considering Yellow was already onto her next settlement. Naturally, she had chosen an outpost situated as far as possible from Blue’s. For ease of execution and for guaranteed concentration, that’s what she had said. Blue thought that was unfair. 

With that in mind, a smirk began to appear. Blue bit down on her lip to silence the gleeful giggle that was about to escape. She shifted her position on the seat, a motion that did catch her Pearl’s attention, and continued to tap innocently away on her screen. 

Although she was staring at the latest production analysis, Blue looked beyond that, into a space that only she could see. The space was dark and seemingly uninhabited. Still, she called out, the name ringing in the vast expanse. No response. 

Tapping her chin as she concentrated, she released a small hum, one brow rising in thought. In the distance, she noted a star that glowed brighter than the others.

“There you are…”

She reached out for it, feeling her hand enclose on nothing but air. Even so, the glowing light expanded, encasing her in its warmth until she was left standing in a darkened room. Sparsely decorated, she saw a figure hunched over a worktable, various tools discarded here and there. Blue was delighted, to say the least, almost squealing in delight as she reached out and laid her hand atop their shoulder.

Yellow was startled, spinning around with a cautionary glare. 

“ _What_ is the meaning of this?” she hissed.

“Oh, Yellow, I can’t stand this anymore.” Blue flung her arms around Yellow’s neck, clinging onto her while her head came to rest atop the flaxen-coloured hair. Solid, even as she rested against it. “It has been so long since we last saw each other and you cancelled your last meeting with me on the communicator. When will we talk?”

“We’re talking right now,” was Yellow’s muffled response, her face buried in Blue’s looped hair. 

“I’m so glad,” Blue murmured, half-listening to what was being said. She was simply pleased to be with her love. “Let’s stay here for a while. Nobody will notice.”

Brushing up her sides, she felt Yellow’s arms eventually wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Not that either of their Pearls noticed. As far as they were concerned, Blue was working silently for the first time in rotations and Yellow was slowly examining the new robonoids that she had designed.


	60. Siblings

“See you around, sis.”

Calling after the retreating figure of Jasper, Amethyst continued to munch on her burrito, one leg tucked over the other. She tried to concentrate on chewing the food but there was only so much she could concentrate. What, with the gigantic figure of Yellow Diamond beside her. Crouched over, she was staring curiously at Amethyst, her knitted brow making her look more furious than inquisitive.

“What?” Amethyst demanded. Part of her was worried that the Diamond would retaliate, although she was sure that Steven had them tightly wrapped around his little finger. Enough for her to say whatever she wanted. 

“What does that mean?” Yellow eventually said.

“See you around?”

“No… sis.” She drew the word out, testing it on her tongue.

Amethyst took another bite of her burrito, small bits of food spraying where she didn’t bother to eat it properly. “Oh, it’s short for sister… You know? It usually means someone who you share a parent with- like Steven having a mom? If she had another kid and it was a girl, that would be his sister. But it can also mean someone who is like a sister. As in, someone who you are close to and have a good relationship with. They are like family.”

Yellow was silent for a minute. “It would be improbable for you and that soldier, Jasper, to be sisters. You are both Quartzes, guaranteed, but you are not of the same make.”

“Well, yeah, but we’re similar and we’re good now, so she’s my sis.”

Amethyst didn’t explain further, but the notion still seemed to perplex Yellow for she spoke up again.

“How would I have a sister?”

Shrugging, Amethyst thought on it. “You know… erm… I don’t know. Blue wouldn’t be your sis, with you two being so close and all… I guess Pink Diamond wasn’t your sis, not from the way you talk about her. Maybe White could be one? If you two are close. Plus, aren’t you technically kinda related? So yeah, she could be one.”

Yellow fell silent. She wasn’t sure if she had understood properly, but she was determined to figure it out another way. 

Once she had returned home, she found herself with her hands on her hips, looking expectantly upward. Clearing her throat nervously, she managed to draw the attention to her. 

“What’s up, sis?”

White stared down at Yellow. “What did you just say to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this for a while but I've had a surprisingly busy week, so here it finally is. Hope you guys had a great Easter!


	61. Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really nsfw but it did turn out a little more risqué than I originally planned. Children will not have to avert their eyes.

A droplet or two made it to the floor, pooling a feeble trail across the stone. Some refused to fall, clinging to her skin in tiny beads that glimmered in the dim light. Along her shoulders, her back, her thighs, there was no attempt to remove them, letting them rest across her body as if she were adorned in jewels. 

One hand brushed along the mass of hair that fell across her chest, absentmindedly toying with any unruly tendrils, while the other reached across to the nearby vanity. She seemed to know which vial she wanted, automatically reaching for one in the centre. The substance inside was tinted a lavender hue, the bottle almost empty. 

Holding the vial, she pulled the diamond-shaped seal from its narrow cylinder. It opened with a faint pop. Leaving the seal on the vanity, she rolled her head back, the waves of hair cascading downward, brushing lightly against the top of her buttocks. A heavy sigh passed through her body, shoulders sagging in relief. 

Tipping the bottle sideways, her finger dabbed the scented essence on either side of her neck before doing the same on her wrists. She added a little extra in various places before returning the vial to its original position. 

Behind her, a rustle of water echoed from the pool. This disturbance of the peace made her smile and she expressed her happiness in a faint hum, eyes closing.

“Is this to your satisfaction?” Blue asked.

She could feel arms winding around her waist, her own hands brushing along the forearms in response, and a gentle touch that edged along her shoulders and onto her neck. There was no doubt it was Yellow, the tip of her nose lingering near the oil that had been massaged there. Her lips pressed against the spot below, leaving a firm kiss. Blue leant into her, pulling her arms tighter around her waist. 

“Hm, I think you’ll find you are always to my satisfaction.” 

Blue thought it would be a waste for them to redress. They might as well return to the pool.


	62. Adoption

Uncertainty met uncertainty. Three pairs of eyes flickering from one being to another. Standing before them, White was the only one who appeared unbothered by the turn of events. Perhaps it was because she had been the one to orchestrate them. Always smiling, she stared down at her three wards, pleased with her benevolence. 

They left her chamber, discarded at the entrance of her palace. No less uncertain than before. Then Blue glanced down, reassurance in her eyes as she attempted to smile. Her hand reached out, gigantic compared to their new charge. 

“Come, Pink.”

Fuchsia stared into cerulean, helpless yet trusting. The small gloved hand rose, stretching up into the air to cling onto a large blue finger, the touch making them both smile. Neck craning, she looked across to her other guardian. The one with the frown and the crossed arms. 

Pink could see she was upset but she trusted that she was safe; White had promised as much. And looking up at her protector, she was no more concerned with the glowering stare than Blue was. Raising her other hand, Pink hopped a little, indicating her intention. Nothing happened for several seconds and she assumed that she must be clearer. 

Opening her mouth, she quickly closed it again when Yellow unfolded her arms with a huff, one of her own fingers grasped in Pink’s hand. Satisfied, she looked back up at Blue, who also seemed pleased. She was staring at Yellow, who refused to acknowledge either of them. 

“Let’s take you to your new palace,” Blue cooed, pulling Pink along. 

Slightly jogging to keep up with them, even as they walked slowly, Pink felt her gem swell with some new emotion. Deliriously happy, she had to admit that she couldn’t have asked for a better first day. 

She had been told she was special. Her life had a divine purpose and now, she had two special guardians to care for her too. She clung onto their fingers a little tighter, a low hum of happiness sounding in the cold air. Pink already loved them and she hoped that they loved her too.


	63. Blue Jeans

“I must say, I was a little apprehensive about whether it would be functional and you know…” Her voice lowered, one hand cupped to the side of her mouth. “I don’t think White will be pleased, the way she is. Still, I couldn’t be happier. They suit me. Don’t you think so, Yellow?”

Blue held out her arms, twirling happily to reveal the new outfit she had chosen. She spun a couple of times, coming to a halt when she received no response. Her smile dropped and she placed her hands on her hips. 

“Are you listening?”

Yellow blinked. Her gaze lingered on Blue’s waist before travelling upward, then she looked back down again. Studying the way the ends of her trousers were upturned, rolled over with care, and the slight looseness of the clothing until it reached her hips, accentuating her curves. Particularly from behind.

Lips parting, her voice was delayed in answering. “… Yes. I am listening.”

“Then what do you think? They’re called jeans. You know, what Steven wears.” 

Yellow was prepared to argue that Steven had never worn jeans like that. His weren’t so flattering- that being one way to phrase it. Distracted, she hardly registered what Blue was saying.

“They come in all colours, usually blue, which is lucky for me.” She chuckled, clearly pleased with herself. “But I don’t think there are any yellow ones. It would be nice to see how they look on you.”

“Yes, they do look nice…” Yellow stumbled to a halt, slowly catching up with what was being said. Eyes widening, her cheeks darkened. “Oh, I don’t think they will suit me, Blue. There’s really no need…”

Not that her partner cared. Moments later, she found herself standing, arms crossed, as Blue looked her up and down. A twinkle in her eye that could only be described as disconcerting, Blue slowly raised her hands. Clasping them under her chin, some delighted squeal sounded. 

“You know,” she giggled, “I think they suit you. I could get used to this!”

Her hand reached out, disappearing behind her partner. Yellow jolted forward, exclaiming in surprise. 

“Blue!”

Her blush only deepened at the sound of Blue’s laughter.


	64. Heirloom

Shimmering pink, the glossed surface looked aesthetically pleasing. The stone itself was heavy, weighing down in the two hands he held it in. At first, he had been unsure what it was- an ornament of some kind seemed the most obvious answer. 

The cubed base was engraved with the Diamond insignia, one on each side, and upon it, a large sphere. Almost like an egg held within a cup. Clearly, the ornament had been designed for bigger hands, for someone who had no trouble holding such a heavy item. Luckily for Steven, he possessed the strength of a Diamond. Though not the height.

He scrutinised the shades of pink, the rippled texture across the sphere, the decorative carvings and borders that had been added to the base. It was exquisite, he could admit that much. Before he could ask what it was, a hand reached across, the large finger tapping gently on the top. 

“Simply place your hand on the insignia, the one at the front,” came Yellow’s voice. “The rest should work on its own.”

He lowered his inquisitive gaze from two expectant ones. Hand pressing against the Diamond symbol, the stone glowed for a moment before fading into its usual state. The top of the sphere opened, like an egg that was cracked perfectly in half, and the lid hung backwards. 

From inside, a delicate tune, like the faint tinkle of bells, could be heard, while some projection was cast into the faint summer dusk. It was the Diamonds. Or at least, three of them. Blue and Yellow stood side-by-side, their bodies propped into their mural stance, rotating endlessly with closed eyes, their content smiles never wavering. Always the centre of attention, Pink Diamond stood ahead of them, rotating in a half jig, arms in the air and a permanent grin etched across her face. 

“She would have wanted you to have it,” came a soft murmur, enough to be heard over the music. “We would sing this song to her; it was her favourite. We had this produced when she was given approval for her first colony. A piece of us to take with her…”

Blue fell silent and he continued to stand there, watching the way Yellow moved her arm behind her partner, resting it along her shoulders. He looked down when he saw her fingers brush comfortingly against the bare skin. For a minute, Steven watched the holographic images, the way they danced so mechanically. So gracefully. 

Then he put the music box down, leaving it open so the other two could still hear the song. Spreading his arms out in an attempt at an embrace, one arm rested against Blue’s leg and the other on Yellow’s. 

“Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.”

They did not touch him but he felt himself being enveloped by their embrace, surprised, but not troubled, by the feeling. He took comfort in their silent reassurance, the way their auras lingered protectively around him. Steven knew, despite their difficulties, that they were trying. Anything and everything that said they cared. That was all he wanted.


	65. Smile

A faint buzz of electricity hummed in the air, encircling the canary rhombus. Tapping at the screen, an indignant finger cared little for the way it prodded into the projection. It wanted to be finished, to be elsewhere. 

Eyes narrowing, Yellow repressed a groan. The dark lines underneath her irate gaze seemed darker. She jabbed the screen a few more times for good measure, hoping that would make the work complete itself faster. 

Hearing the rustle of clothing as it swept the stone floor, she barely bothered to look. Her shoulders revealed their tension as cool hands rested upon them. A protest already on her tongue, she parted her lips when she felt the pressure on her shoulders get heavier. A lingering kiss was pressed to her temple, a small whisper of adoration given with it. 

Hand dropping to her lap, Yellow said nothing. She peered up, seeing a mass of hair and a content smile. Blue’s face came closer, kissing her again on the cheek. She stepped away before Yellow had time to respond, one hand brushing against the back of her head as she did. Her thumb left a reverent stroke against her neck, a silent goodbye. 

Her smile was the last thing Yellow saw of her before she left the room. Despite the fatigue that was winding its way through Yellow’s body, the frustration that came with it clouding her mind, she felt her own lips tug upward. She sat back in the chair, staring at the screen. It took her a moment before she realised how ridiculous she looked, returning to her work. Yellow emitted a happy sigh, uncaring if her Pearl heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'It must be love' plays softly in the background_


	66. Open Door

The door slid open, allowing some light to flow into the room. Not that it made much difference; her figure covered most of the doorway. One hand on her hip, the other pressed against the doorframe, she glared down into the room. Trying to discern the small figure that was hunched over, knees to their chest, face hidden in the space between. 

“I can’t believe you!”

The little figure didn’t move, a pitiful voice trembling from behind the knees. “I’m sorry!”

Blue glided further inside, conscious that the Pearls could hear. She continued only when the door closed resolutely behind her, the other hand also coming to rest atop her hip. 

“If you were sorry then you wouldn’t have done it again!” she hissed, feeling her body quiver with exasperation. “Are you doing it on purpose? Do you think this is a game?”

Pink lifted her head, tears streaming down her face.

“No,” she sobbed, “I promise! I won’t do it again. It was an accident.”

Seeing the surge of tears, Blue hesitated. She was unsure of what to do. They had been here too many times before- Pink would cry and promise, and Blue would set her free. And she never learnt. Neither of them did.

Blue already felt her gem ache, as if it were sinking into her chest. She had plenty of things to say, thoughts that she must express to Pink. Of how they must be, what they must do, what would happen if they couldn’t perform their expected role. But she pushed those words down with the sinking feeling. Pink would learn this time. She would. 

Sighing heavily, she rolled her eyes, already headed for the door. “I suppose we can leave it for now. You have learnt your lesson.”

Pink scrambled to her feet, desperately trying to wipe away the remainder of her tears. “T-thank you, Blue.”

Pausing, Blue peered over her shoulder, halfway through the door. She didn’t say any of the things that came to mind, staring down at her in the hope that this time, she understood. It was imperative. And yet, Blue ignored the feeling that, perhaps, she didn’t. That she never would. 

“All I am asking is that you behave like a Diamond. Is that so difficult?” Her frown lessened and she took a moment to breathe deeply, her voice softer. “I will speak to Yellow. We will appease White for now but don’t you ever think of doing that again, do you understand me?”

Pink nodded quickly, eager to show how committed she was. It felt a pointless gesture and yet, they both believed it. For now. It was a problem left for another time.


	67. Lies

How amusing it seemed. Enjoyable. To be told they were all-seeing, all-knowing, only to find that this was not the case. It was more than she could bear, feeling the urge to laugh, sharing this moment with her Pearl. The only other being who could understand and there she stood- dutiful, silent. Invisible. 

But then that laugh felt wrong, grievous. And she almost wanted to cry, to stamp her feet and confess all. See the surprise on their faces, tell them ‘I told you so’. But where would that leave her?

Fight me. Help me. 

She told them Rose Quartz was a threat, that she had successfully and carefully wiped out the entire collection of gems posted at their Eastern border. Conceited, a smile bit back, she turned it into a yell that may have been a cry of help. They seemed no more impressed nor alarmed than they usually did. Indifferent, always scrutinising. Harsh and soft, all at once.

They dismissed her, told her to do better. Be better. So simple that even she could do that, surely? 

Whispering between themselves, backs turned, leaving the issue behind. Leaving her behind. They were fitting, harmonious, equal. Even the way they stood together, looking down their noses, deigning a moment of their time; they were always in perfect synchrony. She admired them and she resented them. 

Telling them Rose Quartz must be feared, that a war will occur, only for their response to be a goodbye. A long sigh. How tiring it must be for them, to be here with her. She thought she hated them. Hated them because she loved them and they could not love her back. Not a second spared for her in this eternity. 

“I will do what is necessary,” she told them.

Retreating, they barely heard. A yes, you must and a thank you. Piercing blue and yellow, staring out from behind the draped curtains of their palanquins. And then they were gone. No more said on her ambiguous statement nor her report. Easy for them to dismiss, she supposed, but not for her. It was all she thought about.


	68. Holiday

They were resourceful, weren’t they? Equipped to make the right decision at the right time. Yellow said as much to Blue. Their conversation was brief and yet, she couldn’t disguise the urgency in her voice. In response, Blue was quiet. Perhaps considering what was to be done before her lips twitched into a smile. An affirmation through the screen that promised she wouldn’t be long. After all, she had a report that needed completing in the next several rotations. 

Yellow waited. Impatient. But she waited, nonetheless. Blue did not seem in a hurry as she landed her ship, stepping onto the volcanic planet. She had no quips or witticisms for the state of the terrain, for the colony that had been steadily implemented. A quick compliment for her partner, one which was appreciated, and then they departed. Only a brief warning to be left alone; the Pearls remaining where they were. 

A crater had been picked specially, the largest that could be found. The terrain was blackened; a faint fog still lingered, dusting the two with remnants of ash. Blue flicked them away, a little irritated, though she said nothing. Simply followed Yellow. A shining beacon amid the sombre atmosphere.

How charming of her, Blue thought sarcastically, to bring me here. 

Though, as they came to stand beside the bubbling liquid, the magma that had pooled just below the jagged ground, Blue understood the intention. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” It was a feeble protest, unable to hide how pleased she was.

“I thought we both needed some respite.”

Blue followed her into the lava below, lowering herself with a content sigh. There was no need to remove her clothing but she did it anyway, pleased to find that Yellow had done the same. They sat side-by-side, shoulders slouching, bodies sinking further into the boiling liquid. Blue bundled her hair together, tying it atop her head, a little fancifully. She had a spectator, after all. 

“Just you and me?” she inquired, hopeful. 

Yellow smiled, her fingers brushing Blue’s. Gentle, as if she may suddenly break. Or worse, pull away. But she didn’t and Yellow laced their fingers together. 

“Just you and me.”

Blue closed her eyes, neck arching back. A content hum revealing what she thought of that. “About time.”


	69. Spellbinding

The conceited answer was to say yes, I always have her attention. Because for the most part, she did. And Blue took great pleasure in knowing that Yellow’s attention was solely on her, always her first priority. That was how it should be.

Yet, Blue could admit, only to herself, that she wasn’t sure of the way Yellow looked at White. The reverence she held for her. The way she would do anything that was asked of her. Always about White and what she wanted. As if that was what made life worth living. 

Trailing after those ornate heels, forever ensuring that she had done the right thing by her, the tone of her voice formal and yet, begging for attention. 

Blue often felt a touch against the back of her hand, lightly grazing the skin. Enough to make her smile and then White appeared. Blue would not be touched again. Nothing different; Yellow seemed to forget she was there when White held her attention. 

Seizing every opportunity, she would take Yellow’s hand, wrap her arms around that armoured torso, and steal kisses. Sometimes, her partner seemed happy. And sometimes, she didn’t. Always a nuisance, a distraction from the work that White wanted them to do. Blue had plenty of responses to her apparent disdain, but she said nothing. 

She held her close, whispering in her ear. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Exasperated but said, nonetheless. Irreversible. Words that she never expressed to anyone else, promised only to Blue. It left her satisfied for the time being. She wished that one day, when faced with White, that Yellow would look at her instead. A small gesture, but one that said she was thinking of her, not someone else. Because Blue never looked anywhere but at Yellow.


	70. Taking Chances

Hand shaking, knees trembling, as if she were about to unravel, fall apart. Someone may have well destabilised her form for all she knew. She was disintegrating. From the inside out. 

If anyone else were to look at the scene, all they would see was Yellow with her hands clasped behind her back, standing rigidly still. Nothing unusual. Beside her, Blue was reviewing the atmospheric conditions of their new planet, what may possibly be considered before they arrived. 

“Good work,” she had said.

Yellow grunted a reply. Inside, she felt as if she were melting. 

Hands unclasped, they jittered back and forth behind her back. As if an invisible being was wrestling her. It was simply a matter of the mind- do it, don’t do it. Now or never. Arm going back and forth, as much as possible, without her companion realising. 

Then her trembling fingers came to rest on Blue’s shoulder, feeling, when she did, that this truly was the moment her form would disappear altogether. Yet, nothing happened. Blue did not react, continuing to read the report. 

Making her wonder if Blue hated her, would rather she never touch her again. Then her associate stood, a smile appearing and Yellow let her hand drop to her side, ashamed. Thinking that, perhaps, she should apologise. Before she did, Blue reached up, her own hand resting on Yellow’s shoulder.

“Very detailed, Yellow. I am impressed.” She kissed her briefly on the cheek. “I look forward to our next meeting if you are going to make my work this easy.”

Laughing to herself, she left Yellow staring after her. It was lucky she had gone in a hurry. Yellow was glad to sit down; her legs were about to fail her.


	71. A Night To Remember

The priority was always the empire. Yellow reasoned as much when she arrived at Blue’s first colony. Why else would she be there? Blue had needed her support. Not that she had asked for it, nor had she shown any signs of failure in her colonisation attempts, but Yellow thought it imperative to be there anyway. Logic told her that it was necessary; no need to ask why.

They talked of the usual things- the strategies that had been implemented, the use of the planet’s resources, which gem had upset them recently. Blue had asked why she was there and Yellow had said that one of the Peridots had recently broken her new robonoid. Not an exact answer. In her disappointment, Blue did not ask again.

Sitting closer and closer together, their conversation was no longer relevant. The stars are lovely here, retell that joke from our last night on Homeworld. I must say how much I miss being on our home planet, Blue detoured- suddenly, determinedly. But that was simply another way of saying how much she missed Yellow. 

Asked to stay awhile, Yellow’s response was to promise her anything, everything, if it made her happy. They took each other’s hand, a gesture that was meant to be simple. Somehow, it ended in an embrace. Blue asked her to promise again; a vow that was sealed with a kiss. One that lasted longer than was necessary. 

“Stay?” Blue pleaded. 

Logic said no. But Yellow said yes.

It was weakness on her part; yet, what happened after only made her feel weaker. Improper, unseemly; Yellow knew they were not supposed to act that way, but she did not regret it. She had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pseud said that gay logic works differently to normal logic and honestly, she be right. They're useless lesbians like that.


	72. Moon

Watching each other steadily in the dark, saying how much they adored the other. Smug, in their silence, that neither needed to say it. 

The sheets rustled as Blue brought her leg up, brushing it against Yellow’s, asking if she was okay. Always- was there ever any doubt? One arm propping her up, Yellow reached her other hand across to brush loose tendrils that had feathered their way across Blue’s cheek. Both smiling foolishly, as if they hadn’t been here before. Her touch travelling downward, along her jaw, thumb grazing her lips. Tracing their shape and receiving a kiss for her trouble. Blue turned her head slightly, another kiss left on the palm of her hand. 

Dishevelled, bodies damp, they were rather pleased with themselves. Barely covered by the sheets, the gems upon their chests faintly glowed in response to the other. Blue’s hair was splayed across both pillows, knowing that Yellow’s head would be elsewhere. Even when resting. 

They needn’t say it but Yellow couldn’t help herself. She never could when she looked at Blue.

“I love you.”

Blue watched her steadily, her slow-forming grin easy to see, even in the dark. “Oh, you do?”

“Ardently.”

“Lucky, I suppose. That is how much I love you.”

She let Yellow nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Pretending, unconvincingly, that she wasn’t delighted. Her gem glowed as she heard Yellow mumble, kissing her drowsily on the neck, something along the lines of ‘my moonbeam’ whispered into the dark. And in response, Blue shone brightly for her.


	73. Guidance

“This pressure would be needed for strength… If you wanted that feature then you would want more of a hardened base for implantation, not soft soil…. Then here is where you add the extract.”

Listening to her talk, Pink glanced up, hands balled at her chin. She was quite comfortable there- in Yellow’s lap. Asked if she wanted to see how gems were made, Pink had jumped at the chance. Literally. Clambering up to get a good seat. Yellow had chuckled, one hand tapping in the access codes, the other absent-mindedly patting the puffed hair. Eventually, it had come to rest around Pink’s waist, as if holding her close. 

“And what if I wanted a soldier but one that was also able to heal?” Pink questioned.

She expected a derisive comment. They had no such gems and she was sure that the others did not want them either. Flinching, she heard another chuckle. Yellow typed in a variation of formulas, the screen flickering back and forth as it calculated her work. And there they were. Soldiers who were pink all over.

“It would take a little adjusting. We wouldn’t usually have gems of this type, but it can be done.”

“Can you help me?” Pink turned around, hands pressed against the armour. “Please?”

Yellow smiled, despite exhaling heavily. “I suppose I could make an appointment…”

“Oh, thank you!” 

She clung tightly onto her, face and body flattened against the metal torso. Almost covering her whole figure, she felt a gloved hand curl around her back. Holding her just as tightly.


	74. Flowers

An attempt at…. something. Unsure as to what, Blue stared down into the human exhibit. Watching the way they laughed and danced, ignorant to the new plants that had been sown. Yellow had meant it as a goodwill gesture- one that said she was trying her best. Not good enough. Not for Blue.

Taken from Earth, a collection of ‘flowers’ had been extracted from the site of Pink’s palanquin. Its dormant, lifeless shell laying to rest among the equally pink vegetation. A little joke from the universe that said it hadn’t forgotten about Blue’s misery. But Yellow had, seemingly, for those were the exact plants that she had ordered for the zoo. 

Another reminder that she was thinking of her, but not enough to listen. 

Blue ordered for them to be removed. Immediately. Ripped from the ground and incinerated. She did not respond to Yellow’s message that the pink flowers had grown, nor did she return to her colony. The zoo was left behind, and her Pearl instructed to leave her be. Coming to kneel at the foot of the rusted palanquin, telling the damned thing that she wished she had ripped the vegetation from the terrain herself. If Pink could not live here then nothing could.


	75. Carnival

It was going to plan. In theory. Everything was how she wanted it to be, and their subjects had taken the time to congregate in the plaza, in the streets. Cheering as they passed, banners inserted with every court that had attended. All four were there- white, yellow, blue, pink. Each cloth adorned plainly with the Diamond Insignia, filled with their court colour in a simple expression of their allegiance. 

Pink turned this way and that, propped on one arm of the throne and then the other. Waving, calling, expressing her gratitude. The response was an uproar of chanting- all in her name.

She could hardly see the three platforms ahead, each one with spindly legs. Clicking their way underneath the carriage and carrying them through the middle of the procession. In front of her was Blue’s stage, then Yellow’s, and naturally, White at the forefront. Each with their own travelling platform that allowed them to pass through their subjects.

White had said it was a silly idea. Yet, here they were.

From what Pink could see, Blue was mildly amused, offering a wave every now and again. Yellow said nothing, arms crossed, one leg over the other, and her mouth resolutely shut. Disgruntled to be there, clearly. As for White, she looked no different. Unmoving, she merely smiled. It hardly seemed like her gaze moved from the stone streets ahead. 

“Well, I’ve had a good time, Pearl,” Pink said suddenly. To make a point.

Pearl merely offered a smile. “Yes, my Diamond.”


	76. Dedication Page In Books

“Finally.”

Clicking open the report that had suddenly appeared on her screen, Yellow had been waiting several rotations for the final product. Though Blue never seemed to be in a hurry; it will be done and that was that. Well, it was done. Yellow supposed she ought to be grateful for that much. 

Barely paying attention, one hand tapped on the control panel on the arm of her chair, her gaze flickering between the two. Attention drawn, for a moment, by the ships that passed the window. 

Surprised, Yellow realised Blue had left an attachment on the report, a small note in her cursive handwriting. Ornate, even when pixelated. A stark difference to Yellow’s jagged and formal way of writing. 

**Here they are, my love. I assume you will be irate with me and if that is the case, I shall come see you later to ease some of that frustration. What is a report to the discussions we were having at the spire? I shall tell you of it when I arrive. For now, take my heart and my well-wishes, and please refrain from being so irritable. I will only see it as a challenge to make you happy. My adoration always, your Blue.**

How unnecessary, Yellow thought. To write all of that with the late report- she wouldn’t have had to apologise if she’d sent it on time. Even so, as she thought as much, she felt a smile tugging at her lips. A visit from Blue was always appreciated; Yellow adored her all the same.


	77. Panic Attack

It was not enough. Not for what was expected of her.

A ticking reminder in her mind, counting closer and closer to the deadline, unable to let her forget. The reports were supposed to be finished. This was unlike her- inconceivable that it should happen at all- and Yellow was unsure where she had gone wrong.

Frantic, in her hurry, to finish the reports, always trying to the best of her ability. But there had been too much to complete- the routine visits to her colonies, the issue with her third mining planet that had required immediate attention, the updates needed to their enhancement tools. They all needed her presence, her consideration. Her care. She could not deny them that, but in doing so, she had forgotten about the reports. 

Typing, prodding the screen, dread surged its way through her, clawing through her chest and up her throat. Yellow wanted to scream. Unsure what to do, she did the opposite of what felt right. She spun on her heel, rushing out of the room. Bewildered, her Pearl found it difficult to catch up with her, having taken a moment to understand what was happening. 

In the hallway, she bumped into Blue. Yellow was confused as to why she was there- she was supposed to be back on their home planet.

“I noticed you hadn’t sent the updates to the report and it being so unlike you, I thought I would come here myself and see to them.”

An excuse behind the reasoning, one that could be seen in the softness of her eyes. She was there to see Yellow; simple as that. Standing close, Blue could feel her distress, the static energy that almost seared the atmosphere with its intensity. She saw the way Yellow stood, stoic but more rigid than usual, a grimace beginning to appear on her face.

“We will finish them together,” Blue decided.

And although nothing was said, Yellow agreed. They walked side-by-side, Blue reaching out her hand as they did so, fingers brushing against Yellow’s. Telling her silently that all was well and as she did, she felt the aura subside slightly. Still felt but dwindling, slowly and surely. Amid the tumult, Blue wanted her to know that she was there, that she would stay as long as necessary, and Yellow knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anybody cares but I won't be participating in Bellow week. Pretty much due to me doing these prompts and also, I've just been swept under with work these past few weeks. I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with but as I already do these and still have hundreds to go, I feel I'm already contributing enough prompts to last me a bellow lifetime :') Plus, I feel there's not much I can do with the ones set out since I've already covered some of them here in various ways and I don't want to repeat myself. 
> 
> So, not that anyone was probably expecting me to, but I'm just throwing it out there what I'm up to. I will still be posting these prompts during the week though, as I hope to get these out on a much regular basis. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well and getting their stories/art ready for bellow week. It's gonna be awesome!


	78. Black and Blue

“Look at him. He’s black and blue.”

Steven uttered his agreement to his father’s statement, watching The Good Looking Gang as they staggered from the ring. Behind, he heard a puzzled hum. He peered over his shoulder to settle his gaze on the sitting matriarchs- Steven had brought them along so they could finally experience wrestling. 

“Black and blue?” Yellow frowned. “But the man has the same skin colour as you.”

“It’s a saying,” he explained. “If you get hurt, sometimes your skin turns black or blue. You know, like a bruise.”

Yellow couldn’t understand it. “But you’ve never turned those colours.”

Steven turned around slightly, conscious that he was missing the next match. “Well, I haven’t really been bruised yet, not since you’ve seen me. Don’t you guys turn different colours? You do when you blush.”

“Well, I am blue,” Blue noted. “But we don’t have a Black Diamond. So, no. Only my court and I can be blue.”

“Yes, well...”

“To have black gems, we would usually require a Black Diamond,” Yellow added.

Steven heard the ringing of a bell and the sound of loud grunting, bodies hitting against the wooden stage. “Look, could I explain this after the match has ended? It’s just, I had my bets on Shark-O-Mania and Sea Wasp winning. I heard they’re up to be the next Tag Team champions.”

The two Diamonds hummed a non-committal agreement. When he turned back to the stage, Yellow leant over, whispering.

“We’re not going to get another Diamond, are we? I don’t think we need a Black Diamond. I am quite happy with you, Blue.”

Blue pulled her knees closer to her chest, stifling a giggle. She was rather pleased with herself. 

“Well, I am quite happy with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb Diamonds are back. You gotta love 'em.
> 
> Anyway, I've noticed how I've gotten over 10,000 views just on this story alone so wow, thank you so much to all of you! It's been a long journey and there's still even more to go, but thanks to every single person who's interacted with these prompts. It's means a lot, truly! I hope I can continue to deliver.


	79. Beautiful Place

They nodded in the right places, gesturing with little hums and agreements to say that they understood. Letting Steven believe they were on their way to comprehending... Though, when they glanced at each other, they found that they shared the same thought. One which revealed their indifference. 

Blue had wanted to view the Earth, to see what could possibly have enticed Pink into staying, into fighting for its life. Yellow had agreed to speak to Peridot about the sustainable resources that she had supposedly studied, and the positive effects it would have on both gem reproduction and the planet in which they were created.

Steven had been ecstatic, taking them everywhere he could think of- the Eiffel Tower, the Himalayas, Big Ben, the tower of Pisa, and the strange rotating wheel at Funland. They soon realised he was only showing them places that were more to their height. And, despite their gratitude, they were confused. It hardly impressed them. 

But when they saw the happiness in the little Diamond, the flowers that had been decorated around Pink’s palanquin, and the stone figure which forever sat within the fountain, they supposed they could see the attraction. And if they could not be swayed, Blue and Yellow knew they had each other, and they had Steven. What could possibly please them more than that?


End file.
